O Vigiador
by brandonwhitlock
Summary: Desde o início de sua vida - e de sua imortalidade - o jovem Louis procurava formas de se convencer de um sentido para sua existência. Mas o que fazer quando finalmente a descobre? Até quando lutar por uma causa impossível vale a pena?
1. A Dor

Preto e branco.

É assim que eu encaro o mundo.

Ou, pelo menos, é como ele se apresenta para mim.

EIS UMA PEQUENA CONSTATAÇÃO

_Você vai conhecer o breu_.

Para ser franco, isso não é algo que devesse ser temido, embora a maioria dos seres – não necessariamente humanos – adquire um ar gélido e frívolo ao pensar em mim, no que eu personifico. E de nada adiantam meus protestos e queixas, é irrevogável. Por favor, eu insisto, não tenha medo do desespero. Com absoluta sinceridade, sabe ser bom, afável, cômodo. Muitas vezes nos completa. Só não se acostume com ele. A não ser que se queira perder a si mesmo.

CONSEQÜÊNCIA DO FATO ANTES MENCIONADO

_Isto te assusta?_

_Novamente – Não tema_

_Após o desespero, sempre vem a luz. _

Você acordará um dia e os raios do sol baterão contra sua janela, tocando-lhe a pele, como quem consola. É o mesmo sol para quinhentas mil outras pessoas. Mas ele é mais frio para você. Despirás a si mesmo e entrará debaixo de um chuveiro como quinhentas mil outras pessoas. Mas a água lhe sujará a alma. Vasculhará todas as suas gavetas e encontrará algo para vestir como quinhentas mil outras pessoas. Mas tuas vestes lhe sufocarão. Sentará em sua cadeira e fará o desjejum como quinhentas mil outras pessoas. Mas tua fome é insaciável. É assim que terá início o seu declínio.

As trevas multiplicar-se vão e se agarrarão a ti, e nada poderás fazer para que o deixem em paz. Roubaram teu ímpeto, tua beleza. Esvair-se irá conforme os ponteiros do relógio moverem-se com o tempo desconforme das pulsações do teu sangue. Envenenará tuas veias. Beberá do teu vinho. Roubará tua vida. O apogeu da sofreguidão.

Toda a sinfonia melancólica de tua vida lhe perturbará sem intervalo ou hesitação. Até que você se acostuma. Acalma-lhe o ritmo e você volta a ver o sol. Sorri pra ele. Ele lhe sorri de volta e queima-te a pele. Você se nota sentado no meio fio, abraçando os joelhos. Afagando o desespero. Ele dá o último suspiro, seus olhos lampejam e se apagam. Você busca por ele e percebe o quanto se apegou àquela situação. As lágrimas escorrem por teu rosto, aliviando a tua dor que antes agarrava-se a seu peito como uma criança de colo. A criança cresce. Amadurece. E sai de casa.

O preto e branco lhe observa.

Estuda-te em silêncio.

Aprova-te com um murmurinho e teu mundo ganha cor.

Porém, não pensem que é fácil. Subestimar o sofrimento é um erro irreparável. Superestimar o desespero também. É por isso que eu não os faço. Apenas os estimo. É mais simples assim. Pelo menos para mim.

Dispensaria apresentações.

Mas não faria juz aos meus bons modos.

Não haveria problemas em me introduzir de forma apropriada, mas isso envolveria cordialidade e cordialidade exige respeito. Você me conhecerá o suficiente em pouco tempo e talvez seja merecedor de meu zelo também. Isso dependerá de uma extensa lista de momentos oportunos. Desejo-lhe sorte nessa jornada.

Segure em minha mão.

Aguce os sentidos.

Venha ver o que tenho para lhe mostrar.

Vou lhe contar uma história.

São simples palavras, na verdade, sobre, entre outras coisas, personagens notáveis, tais como:

* Uma menina especial.

* Alguns sentimentos.

* Uma bailarina.

* Um sofredor silencioso.

* E uma porção de desespero.

Vi cinco vezes a menina dos olhos de prata antes do fim.


	2. Na Entrada do Orfanato

Primeiramente surge uma coisa preta. Do tipo discreta.

Muitos podem achar que o preto é algo insignificante, sóbrio, que não desperta o interesse, a atenção ou qualquer uma daquelas bobagens. Mas o mundo é negro. O breu e as brumas governam as ruas e dão beleza ao mundo. E, pessoalmente, posso afirmar que o negror é sim extremamente convidativo. Você não vai querer discutir comigo.

Sim, era completamente negro. Era como se toda Olympic houvesse estancado para admirar a escuridão de seu manto que cobria-lhe o corpo. As árvores estavam cobertas por véus de água em meio à chuva que destruía a viela em que eu me encontrava. Os pingos vorazes batiam na pedra da escadaria da velha espelunca que ostentava o título de pensão na qual eu jazia sentado, rígido. Observei o aguaceiro. Era cristalino e sereno. O céu chorava.

A chuva virava dor nas lágrimas da mulher. Não podia simplesmente deixá-la ali. No momento, a moral falava mais alto e o ser humano por detrás do manto negro se auto- repugnava por estar prestes a cometer tal brutalidade.

Havia duas freiras.

Havia uma mãe com sua filha.

Havia também o vazio.

A mãe, a menina, as freiras e o silêncio cheio de gritos que ninguém sabia apaziguar com palavras continuavam calados e secretamente obstinados.

- Não pretende se despedir?

As freiras eram uma alta e uma baixa. A voz da segunda, mais velha e rechonchuda, pareceu despertar do transe em que se encontrava a mãe. A mais alta tinha traços mais severos, mas era a gorducha que estava no comando.

- Bem, não pode deixá-la sem ao menos dizer adeus. – a mais jovem retrucou, observando com falso interesse. Diziam aquelas coisas na frente da criança que pela aparência mal tinha seus quatro anos completos, como se a pobre menina fosse surda. A barbárie só não foi maior por causa da mulher.

Imagine um prédio de tijolos e a chuva. Imagine as palavras não ditas e a incerteza que pairava. Imagine a mulher parada no escuro, segurando as mãos frias da menina por entre os degraus. Tente, só por um minuto, ver a garota de trancinhas que encarava o vazio sem entender o que acontecia ao seu redor. Por favor, não tente desviar os olhos.

Não sei o porquê, mas aquilo despertou minha atenção. É no escuro que se esconde a luz. No negror, no breu, é que habita a verdadeira cor. Havia poças d'água por todo o lugar, e os olhos da menina pareciam estar fixos em uma delas. Tomei partida e cheguei perto. Podia ouvir seu coração bater. O sangue pulsar em suas veias. Podia ver as lágrimas cristalizadas cheias de certeza no rosto da mãe, e a culpa por tê-la.

Foi então que olhei no monte de água que as refletia.

O castanho das orbes de ambas as freiras.

O azul escuro das da mulher.

E a prata.

A prata dos olhos da garota sorriram pra mim, e senti que, se fosse humano, meu coração bateria acelerado.

Ela era cega.


	3. Às Margens do Lago

Depois de todo aquele barulho e dos minutos agonizantes que se transcorreram, era a parte mais negra antes do alvorecer. A meu ver, foi uma coisa bonita. O céu fervia, da cor do chocolate. Chocolate escuro. Amargo. Amargo pelas lágrimas de prata que escorriam pelo rosto da menina.

Podia sentir a tensão que a embriagava, que jazia entre nós. Estava escondido em meio as árvores, recuperando a vitalidade para voltar ao cenário de dor e incerteza. Incerteza aquela que habitava seus olhos vagantes.

Ela virou-se para mim, como se estudasse-me.

Seu rosto suplicava.

Anos haviam se passado mas eu reconheci aqueles olhos.

Porém, ela não me viu, embora parecesse ter consciência de minha presença. A esperança invadiu-me. Diluiu-se com mais um olhar ao desespero da criança.

MAIS UMA COLEÇÃO DE FATOS

_Às vezes, não preciso exercer meu dom._

_A agonia real é tão palpável que dispensa quaisquer outras._

_E me assombro quando vejo_

_Algumas pessoas se agarrando à ela_

_Mais do que seria esperado._

- Alice? – ouvi sua voz dizer, hesitante, temerosa. Ela estendeu a mão. Buscou, tateou e seu rosto se apagou ao não encontrar nada. Tive um impulso de correr até ela e estancar diante de si. Desejei que ela me tocasse. Pedi em silêncio para que sorrisse para mim. Ah, Deus, como eu quis ser merecedor daquele toque.

Um pequeno conjunto de minutos se passou e tudo chegou a seu fim. Não restava mais nada no mundo que pudesse acontecer, não naquela noite.

Primeiro vi o robusto, a respiração desordenada e uma postura cansada. Surgiu em meio a vegetação e seus sentidos deveriam estar à flor da pele, pois bastou o ar encher-lhe os pulmões para que seus olhos disparassem na direção dos meus. Um pequeno rosnado. Bastou-me.

Corri pela mata íngreme.

Desejei que ela pedisse-me para ficar.

Às vezes, espanto-me com minha própria estupidez.

Não precisei ir muito longe. O rapaz esqueceu-me assim que viu a menina. Nada disse, e eu logo percebi o porquê. Tinha receio. Receio de tocar em um anjo, mesmo com palavras. O invejei com todas as minhas forças. Desejei, por apenas um instante, que ele a confortasse. Mas ele continuou sem falar.

Por mais quantas vezes o silêncio a faria sofrer?

A bailarina chegou poucos segundos depois. Não teve forças para sorrir, mas aquilo era irrelevante para a menina e, por conseqüência, para mim. Sua pele fria tocou o braço rígido do companheiro. Ele permaneceu imóvel. Formavam um contraste interessante. O másculo, de feições rudes e semblante inóspito; covarde demais para dizer algo. A pequena fada, cujos traços eram delicados e perfeitos, como um Michelangelo convidativo. Diga alguma coisa – eu supliquei mentalmente. Qualquer coisa, vamos, diga! E seus lábios se curvaram de alívio. Ela desejava poder chorar.

- Minha pequena criança – murmurou, e suas pernas bambas tomaram iniciativa para mover-se. Um, dois, três passos. Dançava sobre a relva, e mesmo distante pude identificar a melancolia que as separava – Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu lhe prometo.

A menina tocou a pele fria com a ponta dos dedos.

O alívio lhe foi tangível.

Elas se abraçaram e desabaram no chão.


	4. No Banco da Igreja

Era cinza. Cinza como a neve enegrecida pelo tempo e pela sujeira dos homens.

Eu odiava o cinza.

Por muitas décadas, vivi entre os dois extremos: o preto e o branco. Particularmente, o negro sempre me despertou certa preferência, talvez pelo fato de que eu condenava pessoas com a parte mais obscuras de si mesmas. O cinza era, para mim, o sinônimo de que havia algo mais no mundo. E aquilo me atordoava.

Sempre tive a sensação de que não havia nada mais a desejar, nada mais que minha condição pudesse me proporcionar. Me sentia bem. Não feliz, apenas _bem_. Não fazia idéia da solidão que me corroia as entranhas até ver pela primeira vez a verdadeira cor.

A abóboda era minimamente decorada. Era linda vista de baixo, dos bancos. Mas haviam imperfeições. Tão pequenas e sublimes que o olho humano não conseguia assimilar. Mas eu podia. Eu sempre podia. Minha forma de encarar a vida não era nem um pouco otimista, mas até então eu nunca havia refletido sobre ela. Sobre minha existência. Mas acho que há algo em lugares como aquele que nos leva a reflexão. Talvez fosse a atmosfera repreensiva e os conceitos de pecado. Ou o fato de ter a certeza de que, não importa o quanto tentamos esconder nossos erros da sociedade, não podemos escondê-los de nós mesmos.

O mundo pode parecer muito fácil para alguém como eu. Alguém que fora obrigado a aprender como administrar o negror da vida. A verdade é que, às vezes, eu desejava poder ser outra pessoa. Desejava poder morrer, se morrer for submeter-se a um estado de inércia eterna. Não podia. Então desenvolvi distrações. Era o que me ajudava a agüentar, considerando há quanto tempo eu fui condenado a ser assim, era o que me fazia suportar tudo aquilo. Como observar os olhos humanos. Era a única parte do meu mundo na qual havia cor, na qual havia vida. Às vezes, são pequenas coisas que mantêm um homem são.

EIS UM SIMPLES FATO

_Caramelo, Chocolate_

_Amêndoa, Turquesa, Esmeralda_

_As verdadeiras cores,_

_são as súplicas silenciosas_

_que um olhar contém._

Eu queria vê-la. Queria desesperadamente poder encarar a prata de seus olhos.

Seus olhos de anjo.

Os olhos do meu anjo.

O padre falou. Murmurou boas vindas e começou a ler o salmo. Fazia décadas desde a última vez em que eu adentrara uma igreja. Tentei me recordar de alguma prece. Não consegui. E não lamentei. Pouco a pouco, o cenário, e conseqüentemente as cores, começaram a mudar, conforme meus passos ecoavam pelo recinto. Conforme eu me decidia por me aproximar. Nenhum dos fiéis pareceu se importar para a figura nada pontual que perambulava sem pressa pela igreja. Seria melhor assim. Mais fácil.

Havia uma garota sentada no último banco. A bíblia em sua mão parecia esvair-se em sua palma. Me sentei a seu lado. Não se moveu. Ela não disse oi, nem olá, ou qualquer uma das coisas que se espera que alguém diga. Fez uma pergunta, e logo em seguida, uma afirmação.

A PERGUNTA

_És um Volturi, não?_

A AFIRMAÇÃO

_Você está bem longe de casa._

Enquanto a garota olhava, a figura humana metros a frente permanecia lendo, e toda a igreja postava-se calada para escutar-lhe. O murmurinho fora rápido e silencioso o suficiente para que ninguém nos repreendesse.

Ela não me encarou.

Não me abençoou com um simples olhar.

Me surpreendo com as tão singelas formas de matar alguém.

- Sim. Para ambas as frases. – respondi, e vi seus olhos se apagarem. Tudo remontava àquele nome. Ou, se me permite dizer, àquele cárcere. A vergonha habitava meu ser, vergonha por pertencer àqueles que cometem tal barbárie. Mas eu era igualmente impuro. E tal constatação só tornava as coisas piores.

Ela virou-se para mim.

A prata dilacerou-me a alma.

E me libertou.


	5. Na Colina

Minha mais forte recordação daquela noite era o frio. Não podia senti-lo, mas podia encará-lo, como se encara um igual. Quando você é a personificação de alguma coisa, quando a razão de sua existência e ser uma prosopopéia ambulante, você começa a encarar coisas inanimadas e estados como seus semelhantes. Sente que tal coisa é palpável, real, como uma pessoa. Às vezes, identifica uma característica predominante de alguém e o resume a ela. Como acontecia comigo. Como a minha sina.

SIGNIFICADO Nº 1 DO THE OXFORD ENGLISH DICTIONARY:

_Frio - sem calor,_

_de baixa temperatura,  
indiferente, insensível,_

_dizânimo, indiferença._

Aquele a que vos fala.

Sim, era frio.

Como um encantamento que obrigara todos os habitantes da península de Olympic a usar agasalhos pesados e a aquecer as mãos por meio do atrito. Para mim, o frio mencionado era outro. O céu parecia estar envolvido por um manto negro e impermeável, que espantara até mesmo o mal tempo que todos juravam ocorrer ao final da tarde. E havia também a neblina, que deixava o cenário cada vez mais teatral. Ali, em meio aos pinheiros e a floresta boreal, podia ouvir o vento soprar e o motor dos parcos pesqueiros roncar há vários metros dali.

Depois, ela.

Séculos podiam passar, mas eu não me acostumaria com a beleza de seus olhos.

A noite deixava tudo na penumbra, mas pude ver o brilho de suas orbes longe das minhas. A garganta secou. O tempo passava desconforme, com uma distância percorrida na unidade de tempo que infligia a regra comum. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de que eu estanquei diante dela, incapaz de mover um músculo. Incapaz de abandoná-la.

Ela pisoteia meu coração.

É seu único defeito.

Ela me faz sofrer.


	6. Na Sacada

Na última vez que a vi, estava negro. A atmosfera ao redor da propriedade nos embalava com o desespero em sua forma mais pura. Mais rústica. Mais letal. Podia identificar cada traço de declínio, podia enxergar através daquilo que todos utilizavam na tentativa de ocultar a verdade.

O medo.

A incerteza.

E ela.

Antes, tenho de admitir, houvera a paz ao redor deles. De seu grupo. De sua família. Houve amor na forma com que embalaram seu último sono. Houve compaixão quando a viram chorar. Às vezes, isto não basta.

UMA VERDADE TRISTE:

_As coisas mudam, mesmo quando parece impossível,_

_Mesmo quando você tem certeza de que será eterno,_

_Mesmo quando tudo parece perfeito._

_Até pra ela._

Quis poder ler seus pensamentos para poder entender, mas sabia que estava além de minha compreensão. Como alguém poderia fazer isso com ela? Quantas vezes mais teria de sofrer? Eu não compreendia. Eu não queria entender.

Seria o destino?

Seria sua maldição?

Foi isso que a transformava sob meu olhar imponente?

Não sejamos hipócritas.

Provavelmente, a culpa se dava àquilo que todos aguardavam em silêncio, à vida que impuseram a ela.

Sim, a atmosfera mudara. Provavelmente o louro perceberia isto mais cedo ao mais tarde, mas eu a conhecia bem demais para ter a certeza de que seria tarde demais. A paz que a rotina nos impõe havia sido rasgada com violência, para a menina. Mais uma vez.

Pude ver claramente a emoção que se sobrepunha sobre todas as outras. Uma cordilheira de dor e escombros havia conquistado seu espaço. A matava aos poucos, mas de uma forma cruel. Matava-lhe a inocência e a alma. Afora o resto, senti-me confortável por estar em tão comum situação. Reconheci meu velho amigo. Estava tão próximo e tangível que quase pude apertar-lhe a mão. Cumprimentei-o como a um visitante indesejável.

Mas desta vez, ele não iria embora.

O desespero no olhar da menina me foi doloroso. A dor dela era a minha dor. Observei a prata derreter, observei-a indo embora sem que eu pudesse fazer nada. E a menina não parecia querer fazer nada. Havia aceitado o que todos diziam ser seu destino. Havia segurado em suas mãos e esperava ser conduzida para longe.

Tive vontade de abraçá-la. Impedi-la.

Tive vontade de dizer:

- Não vá, menina. Não vá.

Mas eu não sou assim.

Não a abracei. Não supliquei.

Em vez disso, observei-a me lançar um último olhar e sair, como se desistisse de tudo. Ela se foi. Ela me abandonou. E levou minha alma consigo.

Mas isto é só um resumo.

A história que vou lhe contar é mais extensa.

Dê seu último suspiro.

É hora de mergulhar em palavras.


	7. Parte 1 O Começo de Tudo

**Parte 01 - Sumário**

**MEMÓRIAS DOS DESAPARECIDOS**

Apresentando:

_a cidade da muralha_

_um forasteiro no palácio_

_a doce prisioneira_

_tentativa de convivência_

_heidi volturi_

_banquete de gritos_

_o sabor da rejeição_

_imenso e indomável_

_e o maior de todos os medos_

**B**reve **.**


	8. A Cidade da Muralha

Já vi inúmeras coisas nesse mundo. Viajei por lugares jamais conhecidos e conheci pessoas tão notáveis quanto malignas.

Mas nada como aquilo.

Lembro-me que naquela ocasião o céu estava vermelho. Do tipo borbulhante. O sol da toscana era a única coisa com a qual tinha de me preocupar, mas não me importava de cobrir-me para que não me descobrissem. Eu não temia. Eu não sofria.

Era mais fácil se você ignorasse o desespero humano a seu redor. Com o tempo, tornava-se rotineiro distinguir aqueles cujos pensamentos eram dominados pela mais perversa escuridão, e não se abalar. Era interessante. Divertido. Minha estada em território italiano era um mistério até para mim. De algum jeito, fui atraído para lá, para a cidade exuberante situada na colina. Vampiros civilizados. Precisava ver.

Já dali, ao pé da colina, percebia-se a infinita cidade dos vampiros que havia escalado a encosta até transbordar de seu cume. Era um fosso de torres, um ossuário de prédios do período colonial monumentais. Estimulou-me a apressar o passo, embora não pudesse correr. E eu o fiz.

UMA PINCELADA DE EMOÇÃO

_A cada passo, podia-se sentir o frio impetuoso,_

_O vazio inexplicável_

_E a fúria voraz daquele lugar._

Poucos minutos de caminhada depois, pude ver lá longe os lampiões a gás acesos ao redor da muralha. As silhuetas de três pessoas alinhavam-se com o céu, agora em tons de cinza, após o crepúsculo abandonar o cenário. O homem mais alto dormia, apoiado ao portão. Os outros dois o vigiavam. Os Volturi não apreciariam em nada o trabalho mal feito dos pobres cidadãos.

Mas a verdade é que eles nada eram, além de peões.

Havia algo de relativa importância ali, que dispensava o trabalho dos três incompetentes.

Não sejamos burros.

UMA NOTA ARQUITETÔNICA

_Assemelhava-se aos palácios feudais_

_Fortes, exuberantes e exagerados,_

_Protegiam a realeza civilizada dos servos animalescos._

_E assim permanecia, até os tempos atuais._

_Os Muros._

Quando minha silhueta emergiu da trilha escura, os vigiadores instantaneamente trataram de acordar o homem que repousava, intimidados por minha presença. De perto, pude perceber que as feições tipicamente italianas de um deles pareciam contorcer-se de pavor que ele não compreendia, mudando para um alívio equivocado quando os cumprimentei com um leve aceno com a cabeça.

Os humanos são fáceis de manipular.

Não conseguem resistir ao nosso arsenal de armas psicológicas.

Sucumbem à persuasão.

Eu, mais do que ninguém sei disso.

- Boa noite, senhores. Estou me perguntando se lhes seria um incômodo me permitir entrar na deslumbrante Volterra. – usei do tom altamente convincente que a maioria dos de minha espécie utilizava com os humanos.

Chefe, subordinados e a desconfiança permanecerem imóveis. Seus olhos repousaram sobre mim e me analisaram por alguns segundos. As orbes eram negras como carvão, e por trás delas jazia uma hesitação inconsciente, que a qualquer momento se manifestaria.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas a entrada só é permitida até o pôr- do –sol. – respondeu.

Uma tentativa infeliz de manter nossos semelhantes devidamente civilizados longe dali, levando em conta que era de extremo perigo aventurar-se sob o sol italiano.

Como se precisassem disso.

- Ah, entendo. Belos muros, não? Tijolos antigos, também. Provavelmente está aqui há mais de um século. Talvez bem mais. Pela consistência do tijolo, eu arriscaria dizer uns duzentos anos. Estou certo? – indaguei, e seus lábios se comprimiram enquanto buscava em seu poço de ignorância a informação solicitada. Imbecil.

- Não sei dizer, senhor, sou de Florença, não conheço a história. – mentiu.

O mais jovem passou a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado.

Riu em deboche.

Reconheço os presunçosos quando os vejo.

- Mentira dele, moço. A família dele mora aqui há décadas. É ignorante, mesmo.

Tive vontade de questionar a ele, mas aquilo não era meu ofício, humilhar os pobres humanos.

Eles me divertiam.

Me faziam rir.

- Hmmm, entendo. Vim da França para realizar um trabalho por aqui, mas creio que terei de dizer a meus senhores que não consegui condizer com as regras locais. Obrigado. – sustentei a história de sempre, virando-me para sair.

Parcialmente, o que eu falava era verdade. Quando humano, vivi na Cidade Luz e estudava arquitetura, até Gaspard encontrar-me e me introduzir a seu estilo de vida.

Nunca lamentei por isso.

Para ser sincero, eu gostava.

- Bom, neste caso, creio que podemos abrir uma exceção. – murmurou o mais velho, que estava no comando. A quantidade de sangue acumulado em suas bochechas o fazia corar, provavelmente uma reação a audácia de seu companheiro. Tirou uma chave demasiadamente grande e de aparência gasta, e usou-a para abrir o cadeado que mantinha o portão fechado. – Seja bem- vindo a Volterra.

A MAIS SUTIL DAS FOTOGRAFIAS

_O céu de brumas e a garoa fina_

_camuflavam a exuberância da gloriosa Volterra._

_As ruas estavam despovoadas por completo,_

_Salvo a exceção de alguns comerciantes,_

_Que fechavam suas despovoadas lojas._

Logo tratei de me distanciar dos humanos que tornaram a repousar em serviço, nos portões. Minha primeira impressão ao adentrar a cidade foi que, quem quer que a tenha projetado, tinha um conveniente senso de ironia. O povoado era muito semelhante aos antigos vilarejos europeus – principalmente com os feudos – e poderia facilmente ser o cenário de um conto de fadas típico. As construções bem juntas, como se algo as houvesse apertado, uma praça a céu aberto destinada ao comércio informal, e a atmosfera aristocrática que fazia-se presente em cada detalhe de arte nas ruas. Pobre coitado. Mal podia imaginar que a realeza seria às avessas e que o Príncipe Encantado bebesse sangue humano.

Ou poderia.

E isso só reforçaria a teoria de que os Volturi mantinham controle sobre tudo.

Ignorando os motivos óbvios – pelo menos a mim – para manter distância da cidade, Volterra poderia ser bem hospitaleira e confortável. Poder adentrar um modesto bar e sentir-se uma figura histórica pelo preço de um expresso soava extremamente convidativo. Mas havia dois simples e compreensíveis motivos para eu não me sentir bem ali:

Eu _sabia_ da verdade inconveniente que envolvia Volterra.

E havia também a sede.

Estava prestes a completar o terceiro dia desde minha última caçada. Meus olhos estavam negros como o breu. Sedentos. Tentar lidar com minha sede sempre me fora difícil em demasia, e seria prudente de minha parte aproveitar a noite para fazê-lo. Era arriscado demais caçar a luz do dia. A ameaça de exposição parecia incomodar a todos de uma forma nunca antes vista, e isso me incluía.

O ruído de meus pés nos ladrilhos era o único som nas ruas. Não havia ninguém que pudesse testemunhar a minha caçada. Ninguém para presenciar mais um assassinato. Caminhei, os olhos baixos e semi- cerrados. Dispensava a visão para caçar. Meus outros sentidos arcavam com o trabalho. Medi meus passos, exterminando o som proveniente deles. O silêncio. Tentei ouvir com mais cautela, levando minha audição ao ápice. Nada. Não havia sangue. Não havia nada.

Então, o som.

Algo arrastava-se na rua.

Aproximava-se.

Ia de encontro com seu fim.

Preparei-me para atacar. Reuni toda a força que tinha para o momento em que saltasse na direção do pescoço de minha presa. Esperei pacientemente. A sombra surgiu de ante –mão, dando-me a oportunidade de estudá-la, de visualizar minha vítima antes que entrasse realmente em meu campo de visão.

Depois, a decepção.

O animal atravessou a rua vazia a minha frente, sem se dar conta de minha presença. Era um cachorro, um vira-lata de rua que vagava sem rumo ao anoitecer. O maldito ser que despertara todas as minhas armas e instintos de caça, fazendo meu desespero e minha sede irem a um grau elevado, que não poderia ser administrado. Suspirei, derrotado. Enquanto tentava inutilmente me acalmar, concentrei-me em ouvir seu coração. Nada. Era mais difícil ouvir o som do sangue animal, talvez por não ser nossa presa natural. Minha espécie fora criada para caçar humanos, e esse provavelmente era o motivo pelo qual tudo neles chamava-nos mais a atenção do que os de um urso, por exemplo. Novamente, tentei. Tornei a nada ouvir.

Tudo mudou em uma fração de segundos.

Havia sim um coração batendo ali.

O ruído nada agradável da motocicleta ecoava ao longe, mas eu podia ouvi-lo perfeitamente de onde estava. Não foi capaz de atenuar o som dos batimentos cardíacos de seu motorista. Assim como o animal que antes me tirara a sanidade, aproximava-se de mim, seu predador, sem fazer idéia do trágico destino que teria.

Afastei-me do meio da pista, entrando em um beco.

Preparei-me para o bote que não demoraria para acontecer.

Chegava cada vez mais perto conforme os segundos passavam. Teria que ser preciso ao saltar em direção à motocicleta e acertar sua jugular com um único movimento.

Caso desse errado, eu estava disposto a iniciar uma perseguição.

O ronco do motor era ensurdecedor e poderia facilmente despertar todos os moradores que mergulharam em sono profundo. Nada daquilo me importava. O som de seu coração ainda se sobressaia.

Mais uma vítima sem rosto para mim.

Apenas uma refeição.

Não me era agradável saber o que de fato eu era, a que classe eu pertencia. Não me dava prazer ouvir minhas vítimas darem seu último suspiro antes de suas vidas se esvaírem sob meus lábios. Mas eu não tinha escolha. Ela ainda não havia nascido.

Faltava pouco, muito pouco. Podia sentir o sabor do sangue escorrendo em minha boca, descendo em minha garganta como o mais doce dos vinhos. A luz do farol brilhou no fim da avenida. Chegava mais perto. Muito perto. Era a hora.

Flexionei os joelhos e tomei impulso com pés e mãos, saltando mais alto e distante do que achei ser possível. O rapaz usava capacete, o que dificultaria um pouco meu trabalho, mas não havia problema. Não me viu. Continuou seu caminho, sem se dar conta do mais perigoso dos predadores a seu lado, poucos centímetros separando sua jugular de meus dentes ...

Mas ele estava com sorte naquela noite.

O tipo de sorte com a qual eu não contava.

No momento em que eu esticava meus braços para capturá-lo, algo invadiu-me e me imobilizou.

Primeiramente, a força.

O primeiro golpe arrancou-me a respiração. Tentei ver de onde vinha. Não vinha de lugar algum. Escorreguei em meio aos paralelepípedos, as costas apoiadas na parede. Uma terrível garra invisível apunhalava-me em golpes firmes e precisos. Surrava-me como se eu ainda fosse humano. Meu corpo começou a palpitar, como se os ossos tentassem deliberadamente se soltar da carne.

Tentei me recompor, mas fracassei.

Os músculos do abdômen doíam em uma real agonia que não iria cessar tão cedo.

Depois, o fogo.

A princípio, pensei que a transformação a que Gaspard me submetera há décadas antes começava-se a retroceder, transformando-me em um cadáver de humano que eu deveria ser. A dor era intensa e semelhante. O fogo dilacerava-me a carne e queimava-me a alma. Mergulhei em uma escuridão interminável. A cabeça envolta a labaredas de pura dor.

Retorcia-me de dor quando tudo parou.

Àquela hora, o motoqueiro deveria estar longe dali, sem suspeitar ou agradecer da sorte que lhe salvara a vida. Sorte que me custara um preço terrível. As chamas que permaneciam em minha mente, fracas, porém presentes, impediam-me de pensar com clareza, mas meus instintos agiram primeiro e me fizeram levantar-me como pude.

Pela primeira vez em oitenta anos senti-me humano novamente.

Agradeci em meu íntimo a Gaspard, por ter me transformado em algo mais.

Meus joelhos não tinham a firmeza suficiente para sustentar-me, e logo cambaleei, desabando no chão. Os ladrilhos pareciam tremer e fugir de mim, mas fui persistente e tentei levantar por mais uma vez. Me apoiei no poste a meu lado. Senti meu corpo gelar-se, mais do que nunca.

Minha visitante encarava-me por sobre as orbes vermelhas.

Observei o sorriso satisfeito delinear-se em seus lábios frios.

Deu um passo em minha direção, e só então percebi os outros três que a acompanhavam. Seu gingar era elegante, e ela me pareceu engraçadinha com suas feições miúdas, de criança, exceto pelo olhar e a forma com que me afetavam com iminente malícia. Sua pequena estatura estava toda coberta por um manto cinzento, assim como os outros, mas não lhes dei atenção. Sabia que havia sido ela, a pequena garota que me sorria, ela havia me torturado.

De um lado dela, jazia um rapaz cujas orbes eram tranqüilas, acostumadas a tal deslumbre. Era como se me sorrisse com os olhos. Mas neles não havia o ar de piada sórdida como os da garota. Era tão igualmente baixo, porém seu semblante era extremamente mais inofensivo. Do outro lado, a forma atarrancada do rapaz de maior porte, que parecia um guarda roupa de casaco, deleitava-se com minha fraqueza iminente. O quarto integrante de seu grupo era uma mulher. Permanecia sob as sombras da rua, e não pude analisar seu rosto de anjo até que decidiu por caminhar em direção aos demais. Seu andar era gracioso e ereto. E ela era linda.

O caso foi o seguinte:

Eles haviam sentido meu cheiro.

Tudo estava mais claro agora, e eu percebi o tamanho da estupidez que havia feito. Solicitara os serviços da guarda com minha imprudência, e teria de sofrer as conseqüências.

- Por que cessou tão cedo, Jane? – perguntou Félix. Iria repetir a pergunta, mas foi impedido pela mulher, que tocou-lhe o ombro, obrigando-o a engolir as palavras.

- Você não é o primeiro inconseqüente a se atrever a subestimar os Volturi, caçando em nossas terras. – murmurou a mais baixa, Jane. Sua voz parecia um ronronar, mas já havia conquistado meu respeito ao me golpear com suas habilidades.

- Minhas sinceras desculpas, madame. A sede sobressaiu a razão, e pensei que não houvesse problemas. Não irá se repetir. – desculpei-me, mantendo o ar cortês. Já havia lidado com grupos civilizados antes, e sabia que o pior era agir como um nômade.

- É claro que não. Eu não perdôo. Eu não esqueço.

O restante aconteceu muito rápido.

Jane gesticulou para Félix, e no segundo seguinte ele já havia disparado em minha direção e despencado a meus pés.

Não estava em meus planos criar desavenças entre mim e Eles, mas assim que vi o maior saltando em minha direção, tive de tomar uma atitude. Meu dom. Utilizá-lo ali, em um deles, estava fora de cogitação poucos minutos antes. Mas as coisas mudam. Na maioria das vezes, mais rápido do que podemos lidar com elas.

O desespero era a única coisa que me salvaria de ser morto ali, por eles, mais especificamente por Félix. Um segundo foi o que bastou para que eu enxergasse seus medos e os tornasse realidade.

Sua visão era equivocada.

Tudo a seu redor lhe remetia ao breu.

A surpresa estava visível no rosto de Jane, que calou-se de imediato. Eles não compreendiam o que acontecia com Félix, mas eu podia observar tudo claramente, como em um livro. Deixe-me mostrar-lhe uma coisa. Vou exemplificar para você.

UM DOM CONVENIENTE

_Todo o cenário em que se encontrava sumiu de súbito._

_As sombras se fizeram presente com voracidade,_

_O cercaram, o dominaram._

_Depois, seus medos._

_Viu o desespero lhe devorar,_

_quando seus maiores temores materializaram-se diante de si._

_As coisas se distorceram._

_O Pânico era tangível._

_A mais perversa das ilusões._

- O que está fazendo com ele? Pare agora! - ordenou a voz aguda e autoritária – Não há misericórdia para quem ataca um Volturi.

Mas eu não parei.

Não é assim que me comporto.

Sou tudo, menos submisso.

Uma das três silhuetas espectrais restantes, o terceiro, menor e infinitamente mais aterrorizado e inquieto, recuou um passo em direção às sombras, como se estivesse perto de partir. Uma parte de mim relaxou de alívio ao pensar que iriam embora e abandonar seu parceiro, mas logo percebi meu equívoco.

- Por que deveria, madame? O que te impede de me eliminar caso fizesse o que me pede? – indaguei, tentando não demonstrar a insegurança sublime que provavelmente habitaria meu tom de voz.

- Não meta o restante da guarda nisso, Alec. – disse Jane, o tom ríspido - Sua insolência é o maior sinal de burrice que já vi em toda minha existência. Faça parar, ou juro que tornarei sua execução ser pior do que precisaria de fato ser.

Félix havia recuado até encostar-se em um dos muros que compunha o beco, as orbes perdidas e o semblante aterrorizado. O rapaz que segundos antes estava prestes a ir, Alec, foi em sua direção e postou-se de joelhos a seu lado, tentando fazê-lo retomar a consciência. Nada adiantou.

- Pare. – murmurou a voz de sinos dos ventos desconhecida – Nós não o machucaremos. Deixe Félix ir.

Aproximou-se com ar de derrota.

Estendeu a mão para mim, tomando as rédeas da situação.

O desagrado no rosto de Jane me foi um deleite.

- Acho que você está sendo muito compassiva, Heidi.

- Não há alternativas. Agora, deixe Félix em paz.

Obedeci, resignado. Segurei sua mão, inclinando-me e tocando a pele alva com meus lábios frios, com cortesia. O corpo de Félix tombou de lado no segundo em que parei de exercer meu dom, os olhos se abrindo lentamente. Ainda havia vestígios de pavor quando o jovem Alec conseguiu postá-lo de pé, levando-o para junto do grupo.

- Considere-se um homem morto. – sibilou Félix, assim que retomou a consciência.

- Sem ameaças, Félix, sejamos razoáveis. – orientou Heidi, olhando o menor pelo canto do olho por uma fração de segundos. Ele assentiu e partiu em direção à rua, levando o outro consigo. Jane mantinha a postura contra qualquer tipo de diplomacia.

Os segui, enquanto disparavam para algum lugar onde provavelmente eu receberia uma punição. Não temia ser torturado novamente por Jane, ou até mesmo por desconhecidos com técnicas mais dolorosas. Eu poderia suportar qualquer coisa, contanto que não me executassem. Se tivesse sorte, talvez me guiassem até os portões e dessem ordens esplícitas para que não permitissem minha entrada na ilustre Volterra por toda a eternidade, mas logo descartei essa hipótese ao notar que o caminho que tomávamos era exatamente o oposto do que eu percorrera ao adentrar a cidade da muralha. A pequenina Jane murmurou alguma coisa para minha salvadora, Heidi, mas fora rápida demais para que eu pudesse assimilar. Mesmo assim, tinha a certeza de que não era nada agradável. Porvavelmente ela teria ido na frente, se não fosse o estado deplorável em que Félix se encontrava, o que a obrigava a me vigiar, para ter certeza de que eu não fosse simplesmente fugir.

Mal havíamos começado a caminhar quando a pequena silhueta de Alec estancou diante de uma parede de tijolos, abrindo uma pequena grade junto ao solo, onde ele entrou, sumindo de vista. Félix seguiu seu exemplo. E eu, também.

Era escuro como nada antes visto.

O único som era os passos de Alec e Félix no breu.

Eu gostei do escuro.

O toque frio em meu braço anunciou minha acompanhante. Guiava-me pelo corredor escuro com uma familiaridade adquirida com o tempo. Aos poucos, meus olhos se acostumaram com aescuridão e pude reconhecer a figura alta e longilínea a meu lado. Heidi sequer me olhou. Estava absorta em pensamentos quando o som da grade ser fechada ao fundo, provavelmente por Jane, me despertou para a realidade.

Nós estávamos em um beco tomado pelo breu.

Sozinhos.

Eu estava solitário em meio a um bando de vampiros vingativos.

Me virei para o lugar de onde entrara, meus sentidos novamente no ápice. Podia enxergar perfeitamente bem o sorriso arrogante nos lábios de Jane, e a quase tangível vontade de ver meus restos queimarem proveniente dela.

- Acalme-se, meu caro. Nós não precisamos armar emboscadas para eliminar pessoas que abusam da sorte, como você. – disse-me Heidi.

- Nós bem que poderíamos. – murmurou o profundamente irritado Félix.

- Mas não vamos. – ela encerrou o assunto.

Não foi fácil engolir as blasfêmias que lutavam com ardor para serem pronunciadas, mas o fiz. Utilizando das palavras da mulher, eu já tinha usado toda a minha sorte para uma eternidade, era muito arriscado esperar que alguma tivesse sobrado. Eles não relutariam a me matar ali, naquele mísero corredor subterrâneo.

SIMPLES VERDADE SOBRE OS VOLTURI

_Eles eram assassinos impiedosos,_

_Mas tinham palavra._

Nada mais foi dito enquanto andávamos, mas podia ouvir o som da respiração de cada um deles sem esforço. Félix já voltara ao normal, embora continuasse perturbado por Jane não ter me executado. Uma parte dele ainda desejava isso. Tinha esperanças de que de fato acontecesse. Ela, por sua vez, evitava olhar Heidi e nos pressionava a aumentar o rítimo. Logo chegamos ao fim do corredor, e Alec destrancou a grade que nos separava da porta de carvalho.

Era isso.

Havíamos, enfim, chegado.

Era hora do julgamento.

Cumprimentei meu próprio desespero antes de passar pela porta.


	9. Um Forasteiro no Palácio

De início, tive a impressão de que havíamos errado o caminho. O contraste entre a passagem mal iluminada e demasiadamente deteriorada para o lugar em que me haviam levado chegaria a ser cômica, se não fosse a situação delicada na qual eu me encontrava. À pouca luz, era simples e rústico, e tendia a sofisticar-se conforme continuássemos a nos deslocar. A figura menor, que supus ser Alec, estancou diante do fim do corredor, e esperou até que portas se abrissem do que pude perceber ser um elevador. Esperou por nós, os olhos de Félix ardendo nos meus, e prendeu-o ali até Jane juntar-se a eles em minha guarda.

Os segundos seguintes passaram no mais profundo silêncio. Heidi perguntava-se intimamente se havia feito a escolha certa ao não me eliminar; Alec parecia ansioso e ao mesmo tempo temeroso do que me aguardava; Félix olhava sugestivamente para Jane, ainda mantendo acesa a chama de esperança que envolvia a garota, eu e um certo dom desagradável; ela, por sua vez, sentia-se tentada a aceitar tal pedido. Pude perceber isso na forma com que sorria, a malícia reluzindo em seus dentes perfeitos.

O elevador logo chegou a seu destino. A princípio, pensei ter visto silhuetas humanas vagando pelo espaço amplo e elegante. Mas não havia ninguém. A mobília refinada e as paredes de madeira sustentavam o ar de recepção de alguma firma bem- sucedida. As aparências realmente enganam. E eu tinha a certeza de que aquilo tudo era proposital.

Antes, houvera gente ali. Pessoas inocentes e de boa fé, que caíram na lábia deles, dos Volturi. Ainda era possível ouvir o eco de seus gritos e os pés batendo no chão quando sai do elevador.

Continuamos nosso percurso.

O corredor era estreito e ornamentado.

Pela primeira vez em oitenta anos, eu senti medo.

Desta vez, Jane reassumiu o comando. Postou-se na frente dos demais e abriu a última porta, o sorriso anormalmente irritante voltando a brincar em seus lábios. Félix seguiu seu exemplo e deu as costas para mim, mas tinha a certeza de que seus olhos lampejavam, vivos de prazer. Alec foi o próximo, e gesticulou para que eu o acompanhasse. Não pestanejei. O som da porta sendo fechada soou-me como a sentença final.

E eu sabia o que estava para vir.

Receberia a prisão perpétua de bom grado, contanto que a sentença de morte não me fosse aplicada.

A decoração de nosso destino final era mais simplória, embora fosse envolvido por uma atmosfera que demorei a identificar como opressora e autoritária. A câmara, diferentemente dos outros locais, não estava vazia. Alguns de meus semelhantes conversavam entre sussurros despreocupados, mas todo e qualquer ruído foi extinto assim que um número inesperado de vampiros uniu-se a eles. Todos os olhares curiosos postaram-se sobre mim. Rostos lindos e angelicais trocavam murmúrios de surpresa. As orbes rubras de um deles fixaram-se nas minhas. Sustentei o olhar. E foi assim que ouvi pela primeira vez sua voz.

- Ora, ora, ora, vejo que temos um visitante. O que houve, Jane?

- Imprevistos, meu senhor.

- Isto é novo. A que devemos a honra? – inquiriu outro deles, e eu a vi deslocar-se em sua direção e tocar-lhe as costas da mão. O primeiro deles, cujos cabelos eram tão brancos que me perguntei a idade com que fora transformado, arqueou a sobrancelha e fez menção de tornar a falar, mas desistiu assim que viu a compreensão no rosto do outro. – Sem dúvidas, interessante. Contudo, a petulância de sua parte é deplorável. Nunca ouvira falar das regras, meu caro? – perguntou à mim.

- É claro que sim, senhor, porém não achei que houvesse problemas em saciar a sede em seus domínios. Minhas mais sinceras desculpas.

- Poupe suas desculpas para Félix. Já as ouvi na mente de Jane, não precisa repeti-las para mim. Porém, preciso ressaltar a ventura de sua parte o fato de Heidi estar de excelente humor hoje. – pensei ter visto um pequeno sorriso, mas fora rápido demais para que eu tivesse certeza.

- Estou consciente de sua justiça e sou grato pela atitude, até então, tomada.

- Então, provavelmente também sabe que não costumamos dar uma segunda chance, a quem quer que seja. Todavia, sua repreensível tentativa de defesa despertou minha curiosidade. Jamais havia visto alguém que compartilhasse dos poderes de Jane.

Jane me olhou com desdém.

A idéia de dividir a glória de tal habilidade visivelmente lhe afetava.

- Perdão, meu senhor, mas por experiência própria, não creio que tenhamos as mesmas habilidades. O talento dela é simplesmente impressionante – ressaltei, dando um leve pigarro – mas tenho a total certeza de que se diverge do meu.

- Não compreendo. Vi o que fez com Félix, e não encontro diferenças com o que Jane fez com _você_. – obrigou-me a lembrar dos angustiantes momentos de tortura, o prazer iminente na voz – Se importaria em explicar-me?

Félix endireitou a postura, os ouvidos atentos e os olhos ferozes.

Heidi havia se juntado ao grupo, e aguardava por uma resposta.

Aparentemente, minha vida dependia do que lhes respondesse.

Pedi a um Deus no qual não acreditava para que os impressionasse o suficiente.

- Induzo o pânico, o medo, o desespero, como preferir, á mente de quem quiser. – respondi, as mãos incontrolavelmente trêmulas.

- Não tenho certeza se entendi. – foi o vampiro de cabelos brancos que rompeu o silêncio – Queres dizer, em forma de _alucinações_?

- Isto mesmo, senhor. – quis desviar o olhar e observar o semblante de Félix, mas não me atrevi a tanto.

- Fascinante! – a voz do outro, moreno e aparentemente mais amigável, causou certo impacto na atmosfera do local. Pude ouvir os ganidos de inquietação e desagrado, mas não me importei. Ao lado de Jane, Alex relaxou os ombros e pareceu mais tranqüilo ao constatar que Aro não aparentava estar descontente com o dever não cumprido que lhes fora dado. Ela continuava inexpressiva. – Consigo ver o potencial que há nisto. Nossa querida Heidi foi feliz ao poupar-lhe. Aproxime-se, meu jovem. – ordenou.

Caminhei em sua direção, os passos hesitantes. Agora mais próximo, pude ver os sublimes sinais da idade em sua pele semelhante a papiro. Até mesmo a pequena Jane, com seus traços miúdos e delicados, não poderia ser comparada à magnificência de tal criatura.

- Como se chama?

- Louis Delawère, senhor.

- Pois bem, Louis, importa-se? – indagou, mas eu sabia que não era uma notória pergunta. Não respondi. Estendi a mão para ele e permiti que me tocasse. Novamente, a câmara mergulhou no silêncio sepulcral. A falta de privacidade, o fato de saber que ele veria _tudo_, era extremamente perturbador. Mas eu não podia reclamar de absolutamente nada. Havia sido muito aventurado naquela noite. Mais do que era justo pedir. – Rá, rá, certamente você possui um dom maravilhoso, meu jovem.

- Alegra-me saber que é de seu agrado.

- E como é, e como é ... – murmurou consigo mesmo, os lábios retorcidos em um sorriso de fascínio que me permitia ver seu dente do ciso. – Agora, pergunto-me o que deveríamos decidir quanto a você. – estremeci, meus instintos mais primitivos implorando para que eu corresse, fugisse dali o mais depressa possível – Nossa guarda é sem dúvidas competente, mas acho que poderíamos incorporar mais um. O que acha, Caius?

Tudo ficou muito claro.

Heidi havia poupado-me a vida, mas não devolvido minha liberdade.

E havia, também, Aro. O havia instigado com meu dom, e agora não havia volta.

Eu estava, finalmente, condenado.

- Receio que seja nossa única opção. – respondeu ele, o tom apático.

- Ótimo! Marcus? – o vampiro sentado ao lado de um Aro exultante, que até então eu não havia notado, estendeu a mão, permitindo que lesse seus pensamentos.

- Excelente. Então, jovem, teria alguma objeção em juntar-se a nós?

Quis dizer que sim.

Desejei abrir os olhos e me ver na penumbra de minha casa, em 1944, humano.

Mas não havia como fugir.

Seria impossível abandonar o palacete em que viviam e voltar para minha doce liberdade.

Toda sentença nos causa desagrado, afinal.

- Não, meu senhor, nenhuma. – murmurei, buscando atingir um tom de veracidade impecável.

- Perfeito! Agora, acho que deves querer repousar. Organizar seus pensamentos que, cá entre nós, estão um verdadeiro caos. Seus companheiros podem ajudar-lhe com isso. Ensinar-lhe as regras. Bem- vindo aos Volturi, Louis.

- Obrigado, senhor.

Alec prontificou-se em me auxiliar, abandonando o posto que ocupava ao lado de Jane e gesticulando para que o seguisse. Seus olhos sorriam. Havíamos acabado de deixar o sala circular quando ouviu-se a voz de Aro romper o silêncio. Por mais uma vez.

- Que ótima aquisição. Não acredito que esteve próximo de executá-lo, Félix!

- Se me permite dizer, meu senhor, o novato padece de sede. Receio que acabe por ser obrigado a caçar por aqui mesmo.

- Não podemos permitir que nos exponha, Heidi. Vá caçar, amanhã. Se quiser, leve-o consigo.

- Como desejar.

E nada mais ouvi.

Meus sentidos foram ocultados pela turbulência em meus pensamentos.

UMA NOITE IRREQUIETA

_Tinha muito o que digerir naquela noite._

_Tinha um novo começo pela frente._

_E, o mais importante, tinha uma nova alcunha:_

_Volturi._


	10. A Doce Prisioneira

As primeiras horas foram decididamente atordoantes.

Alec me conduzira até um aposento escuro em meio a um labirinto de corredores, onde supostamente eu deveria colocar as idéias em ordem.

Como se fosse fácil.

O cômodo não era muito maior que meu antigo quarto de hotel – ao qual minutos antes eu pretendia retornar – porém era mais simples e, de certa forma, aconchegante. Não sei se a escuridão ou o silêncio o fazia apresentar-se de forma agradável para mim, mas o fato é que não tinha muito o que reclamar. Haviam dois sofás dispostos de forma irregular pelo aposento, e diversas estantes de livros. Havia também uma janela. Lá fora, a doce Volterra adormecia sob o luar.

Sentei-me em um deles e tirei um exemplar de sua prateleira. Era a deixa proposital para meu recepcionista sair. O jovem rapaz – que não era tão mais jovem que eu – sorrira-me e até arriscou-se em desejar-me boas- vindas.

Mas nenhuma palavra de consolo seria de utilidade naquele momento.

Não dei atenção ao livro em minhas mãos. Nem sequer li seu título. Os acontecimentos continuavam a me impedir de pensar com clareza, e senti que não conseguiria ler a dedicatória, tampouco. Por que diabos eu tinha de tentar atacar o tal motociclista? Provavelmente teria evitado muita coisa, entre elas, a sessão de repreensão da presunçosa Jane. Mas eu o havia feito. E não havia nada que estivesse ao meu alcance para mudar isto.

A verdade era que eu não queria ser um deles.

Talvez, se todo aquele acontecimento deplorável envolvendo Jane, Félix e eu não tivesse acontecido, eu poderia aceitar a idéia, e talvez até me empolgar com ela. Afinal, eles possuíam o mais próximo de civilidade entre nossa espécie, e ser um deles significava ser _alguém_. E, principalmente para mim, que sempre busquei um sentido para minha existência, ser alguém, ser um Volturi, era como encontrar as respostas para aquilo que sempre procurei.

ALGUNS DADOS SOBRE MIM

_Quando humano, adorava fumar._

_O que mais gostava no tabaco era o prazer sublime que me proporcionava,_

_Cursava o primeiro ano de Arquitetura quando Gaspard me encontrou._

_Tapeei a morte duas vezes, _

_Sendo que a segunda me transformou no que sou hoje._

_Às vezes, penso que a teria preferido._

Para a maioria das pessoas, eu não era visível. Apenas uma pessoa comum, em meio à turba. Com certeza, tinha um rosto foram do comum. Minhas habilidades como desenhista eram acima da média e poderiam facilmente ter me levado a uma vida promissora como arquiteto ou retratista. Mas, de algum modo, sempre fui apenas parte do cenário. Um mero figurante. Às vezes, nós desejamos ser alguém. Só uma vez, por alguns minutos, desejamos que tenham apresso por nós.

Desejamos que nos notem.

Que digam um simples " bom dia".

Mas eles nunca dizem.

Eles nunca notam.

De alguma forma, eu era alguém para eles. Havia, afinal, pessoas que dissessem " seja bem- vindo" sem ter de fingir um interesse inexistente. Talvez, se eu tivesse sorte, eles se importassem. Apreciassem. Zelassem.

Pobre imbecil.

Mas havia algo mais importante do que tudo antes dito, algo que realmente tornava a proposta deles tentadora: a oportunidade de união. Eles eram um grupo, uma família. Confiavam uns nos outros e se importavam com o bem- estar de seus companheiros. Para um homem solitário, tais características levam à mais profunda reflexão.

Ledo engano.

Eles poderiam ser tudo, menos uma família.

UMA NADA AGRADÁVEL PALAVRA

_Conveniência._

Ela estava lá, em todo o lugar. Nos quadros da parede, no carpete, nos tronos de mogno. Envolvia-lhes como um manto, e os mantinham juntos. Estava presente em cada fio de cabelo de cada um deles. Estava presente na forma com que Jane se referia a Aro. No modo com que Félix e Alec pareciam obedecê-la.

Não havia amor, não havia união.

Nem ao menos o zelo.

Só havia a conveniência.

Poderia segurá-la, prová-la. Até mesmo cheirá-la.

Mas eu a ignorava.

Era melhor assim.

Quis me forçar a acreditar que unir-me a eles era a melhor escolha. Que era o certo a se fazer. E, de certa forma, era. Pois não haviam escolhas. Eu havia cometido um delito e recebido minha sentença. E não havia recursos. Nem um modo de recorrer. Só me restava aceitar. Porém, algo em mim gritava para que eu corresse, fugisse. A voz era baixa e quase inaudível, porém tentava fazer-se ouvir. Sabia que ali não era meu lugar.

Mas não havia forças em mim para fugir.

Nem esperança.

Ela ainda não havia nascido.

E, fazendo juz ao meu hábito de agir de forma imprudente – mesmo sem ter consciência da desastrosa falta de prudência no ato – ignorei meus instintos. Estirei-me sobre o sofá de couro e observei o céu lá fora. Cinzento, opaco. Mas tinha estrelas. Pequenos pontos de luz que pareciam ser feitos de prata e sorriam para mim.

A prata.

Eu não fazia idéia do quanto amaria a prata.

- Oi, estrelas. – disse, com ar de derrota. Com os Volturi eu poderia lidar, me _acostumar_, mas havia algo muito pior e doloroso que isto.

O fato é que eu não poderia combater o que realmente afetava meu humor naquela noite: a sede.

Jane impedira-me de caçar e saciar a minha única necessidade. A invejava por suas orbes vermelhas, satisfeitas. Não sentia a garganta secar e arder, muito menos o desejo incontrolável, irracional e indiscutível de saltar no primeiro pescoço humano que surgisse, sem dar a mínima para o risco de exposição.

TRÊS RAZÕES PELA QUAL É IRRACIONAL MANTER UM VAMPIRO COM SEDE

_1 – A falta de auto- controle,_

_o que pode levar a uma possível exposição._

_2 – A manifestação de impulsos primitivos,_

_que o torna um ser altamente voraz._

_3 – A falta de senso de certo ou errado,_

_o que pode levá-lo a atacar um semelhante,_

_ou a saltar diante de um carro,_

_matando seu motorista_

_em plena praça pública._

Eu definitivamente não tinha um excelente auto- controle.

Nem mesmo tinha um.

Precisava canalizar minha frustração. Domá-la. E então você me pergunta: como se faz isso? E eu lhe respondo: com violência. Apanhei o livro que minutos antes tivera a intenção de ler e o transformei em pó com apenas uma mão. As páginas tombaram assim que sua capa se desfez, e fiz questão de rasgá-las o mais rápido possível.

É extraordinário o alívio que um pouco de força física pode trazer.

Atirei o que restou na parede oposta à das estantes, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Não conseguia suportar tudo aquilo. Era muito a me pedir.

E foi ali, de joelhos no chão e com o desespero nas mãos que eu a vi pela primeira vez.

Estudava-me em silêncio à porta, os olhos sérios e sóbrios. As orbes eram tão vermelhas que pareciam verdadeiros rubis, que realçavam a beleza de seu rosto impecável. A pele era alva e suave, contrastando com o vermelho intenso de seus lábios, e seu corpo causaria inveja até à nossos semelhantes. As pernas eram robustas e o colo volumoso, ambos escondidos sob o vestido longo, grená. Meu desconforto foi absolutamente visível.

Mas não era nada daquilo que me hipnotizara.

Foram seus olhos e os sentimentos contidos nele.

- Quem é você? – observei o movimento de seus lábios ao pronunciar as palavras.

- Desculpe, não fomos apresentados ainda. Louis Delawère, madame. – respondi, lutando para encontrar as palavras que me fugiram. Era estranho o modo com que ela em afetara. Me fez esquecer da sede e do cansaço, me fez sentir bem. Feliz. Eu devia a ela.

- Isto eu sei. O que faz aqui, Louis? Aro não ficará nada satisfeito ao apanhar um intruso por aqui. De fato, me surpreende você ter conseguido adentrar. Chega a quase ser aprazível. – disse.

Ela empurrou a porta com cuidado, sua silhueta perfilando-se no quarto. A desconfiança pairava entre nós, mas ela não parecia se importar. Não tinha o menor receio do suposto invasor. Para ser franco, tinha uma mescla de simpatia e curiosidade em seu tom de voz.

- Na verdade, foi ele que me convidou a entrar. Não que eu não tenha ajudado... – murmurei, referindo-me ao incidente com o motociclista.

- Não é comum que convide outros de nós para visitas. Menos comum ainda que o visitante esteja em tão deplorável estado. Parta antes de cometer um deslize, ou suas cinzas permanecerão em Volterra para a eternidade. – me aconselhou, andando divagar. Fitou-me, o rosto sem emoção, até sentar-se sem ao menos pedir. Como eu fizera antes, se pôs a olhar o céu.

- Tenho certeza disso, mas o caso é que não sou um visitante. Aro me convidou a me juntar a vocês. Digamos que não tive muita escolha. – evitei observá-la, tentando parecer indiferente. Era difícil. A seriedade e a tristeza que habitava suas feições eram belas à uma maneira não convencional e eu não conseguia parar de fitá-la. Assemelhava-se com uma personagem de épicos do cinema. Uma dama medieval.

- Você o deve ter surpreendido. Caso contrário, não o teria convidado. Interessante. – baixou o olhar, observando os farelos de algo que não reconhecera no chão.

Eu precisava parar de olhá-la.

A questão era: eu não queria.

Seria doloroso desviar os olhos do anjo.

Muito forte, muito ágil, com a inteligência aguçada e, embora fosse estranho, muito, mas muito bonita. Ela me fazia lembrar da mulher que me salvara a vida, Heidi. Embora as duas não se parecessem em nada( Heidi tinha as orbes violetas, a cor mais bela que eu já vira em meus noventa e sete anos, e seus cabelos eram cor de mogno, muito diferente dos fios acobreados da minha visitante), a beleza incomum e incômoda as unia, se alguma forma.

Exóticas.

Tentadoras.

Vampiras.

E havia algo mais assustador naquilo tudo: eu não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Não sabia como fazê-lo. Há no mundo milhões de pessoas e reações distintas. Há quem acredite em milagres. Há quem cometa atrocidades sem sentir remorso. Há quem acredite no amor.

Mas não havia ninguém como ela.

A sublime e singular mistura de emoções que continha em cada olhar, em cada gesto. No modo com que falava, no tom perfeito de sua voz. Aquilo tudo a tornava um mistério para mim. Eu queria desvendá-lo. Queria abraçá-la e confirmar se sua pele dissolvia-se com um toque, como pó. E, o mais importante, e queria aliviar sua dor.

- É, talvez. – disse, enquanto olhava meus próprios botões – Pensei que toda a guarda devesse ficar reunida. Não a vi lá.

- Isto se deve ao fato de que eu não faço parte de guarda. – murmurou, e seu rosto empalideceu-se. Se é que isso era de fato possível.

- Não compreendo.

- Não precisa.

- Importa-se em dizer-me seu nome? Ou há alguma regra que a impeça?

- De fato há regras rígidas por aqui, mas para sua sorte, esta não é uma delas. Sou Olívia.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, madame. Olívia .. ? – inquiri, querendo saber seu nome completo.

- Não sei. Perdi minha identidade há séculos, Louis. Agora a única coisa que me resta é o primeiro nome, e isto é tudo o que precisará saber.

- Bem argumentado.

- Obrigada. – levantou o olhar por uma fração de segundos e seus olhos queimaram nos meus.

Rubi e carvão.

De fato, era uma comparação justa.

Ela era uma jóia quando comparada à mim.

Mergulhou em um de seus silêncios – que eu iria me acostumar e aprender a apreciá-los ao longo dos meses – mas me senti bem, e tenho a certeza de que foi recíproco. Nós não precisávamos de palavras para nos comunicar. Não precisava saber de cada detalhe de sua vida, não me era relevante. Ela estava ali, e eu também. E ela poderia contar comigo. E o mesmo servia para mim. O silêncio nos aproximou. A dor nos uniu. E, naquela noite, eu não me senti só.

- É lindo, o luar. Aprendemos a apreciar essas coisas ao longo dos anos. – afirmou, com um fiapo de voz.

- Gosto do breu. Me acostumei com ele.

- Isto é triste.

- Eu sei. – pressionei minhas pálpebras com os dedos, e tornei a abrir os olhos. Ela ainda estava ali, impassível. Uma figura imutável. Perpétua. Um anjo imortal.

- Sempre soube que você viria, Louis. – ela disse baixinho, como se envergonhasse-se com isto.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu o vi chegar. O mundo muda, mas certas coisas são irrevogáveis. Como sua presença. Nunca duvidei que de fato aparecesse.

- Desculpe, eu não te entendo.

- Eu tenho um dom, Louis.

- Somos dois.

- Eu sei. – desta vez fora ela, usando da mesma entonação que eu utilizara minutos antes.

- Às vezes, é um fardo.

E, de fato, era. Aos poucos, o que eu era capaz de fazer transformou-se em quem eu era. E eu perdia minha identidade, dia após dia. Eu não era nada. Apenas desespero.

Não, agora eu era alguma coisa.

Volturi.

- Você não tem consciência do que é fardo, garoto. – suspirou. Fora tão suave e calmo que, de início, não me dei conta. Mas depois, quis apanhá-lo. Segurá-lo, tê-lo para mim. É raro ver um anjo suspirar.

- Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe. – acusei.

- E é isto que mantêm uma relação viva. O desconhecido. Já me despedi dele há tempos.

- Acho que te entendo.

- Sempre soube que entenderia.

Desviei os olhos, voltando a olhar pela janela. As estrelas ainda estavam ali, intactas. Sorriam para nós. Pude jurar que acenavam. Sorri para elas.

- Olhe lá, veja só isso. – murmurei em seu ouvido.

Ela se inclinou em minha direção, ficando na altura do parapeito. Acompanhei seus olhos vagantes, mas ela não encontrou o que de fato procurava, mesmo sem saber.

- O que foi? – perguntou.

- Shiu, olhe lá. Não faça barulho, pode assustá-las. – disse, com ar sério.

- Desculpe, Louis, não vejo nada. – tentou desvencilhar-se, mas eu a detive.

- Lá no alto, as estrelas. Elas estão sorrindo para nós. Acenando. Retribua. – o tom de voz ainda era baixo, mas ganhara uma pitada de humor. Olívia baixou a cabeça e os lábios se comprimiram em um traço duro.

- Desculpe, eu a ofendi?

- Não, é só... eu não saio daqui há décadas, entende? Eu as invejo, de certa forma. – levantou o olhar e me encarou. Senti seu hálito doce roçar minha nuca.

- Então, elas não tem a noite toda. Acene para elas, Olívia. Elas gostam de você.

Esqueci a sede e os acontecimentos de horas antes. Esqueci o mundo e meu passado. Havia apenas eu, Olívia e as estrelas.

- Você sabe que é muito provável que elas sejam apenas luz de uma real estrela, que já se apagou, não é?

- Para alguém que não sai há tempos, você anda a par da ciência. – murmurei, irritado, afastando-me dela. Tornei a aproximar-me, voltando a olhar para fora – O caso é que eu prefiro acreditar que ela é real. Prefiro acreditar que elas realmente estão nos vendo. Que, no momento, estão sorrindo.

- Você não pensa realmente assim.

- Na verdade não, mas você bem que poderia conceder-me minha dignidade de volta e dar o maldito sorriso. – disse, ríspido.

E então, estanquei.

O som proveniente dela foi gutural, encantador e viciante.

Seu riso inundou meus ouvidos.

Depois, o sorriso.

Por anos a fio eu a lembraria desta forma;

O mais belo dos sorrisos.

Tirou meus braços, que a impediam de sair de perto da janela, e voltou para o sofá de couro, sentando-se com uma certa graciosidade antiga, adquirida há anos atrás. Seu rosto tinha uma nova luz, mas ainda sim eu conseguia ver a dor em seus olhos, e isto me deixou inquieto. Juntei-me a ela, e o tom sombrio a dominou por mais uma vez.

- Você sabe o que são profecias, Louis? – perguntou, sem me olhar. Mesmo que o fizesse, eu sabia que não estaria de fato olhando para mim. Sua mente vagava longe dali, em outra época, em outro lugar.

- Tenho uma mera idéia.

- É como uma predição do futuro. Uma premonição. Só que um pouco diferente.

- Importa-se em ser mais específica?

- Não pode ser mudada, Louis. É inevitável.

- Por que diz isso?

- Você devia saber. Foi uma que o trouxe até aqui.


	11. Tentativa de Convivência

- Ahn? – exclamei, ajeitando-me no sofá, que agora parecia pequeno demais.

Olívia permaneceu inabalável, as feições tranqüilas, mas os olhos em constante conflito. Pareceu-me que lhe era doloroso responder à minhas perguntas, e não a quis pressionar. Seus olhos correram por mim e pelo carpete diversas vezes, e só então seus lábios se curvaram, porém não houve som. Na segunda tentativa, pude ouvi-la.

- Profecias não são como premonições. Não as tenho quando bem entendo. Elas simplesmente surgem. E isto ocorre com pouca freqüência. Porém, quando ocorre, não há nada que se possa fazer para impedi-la de se concretizar, embora certas pessoas acreditem o contrário. É complicado.

- Eu imagino.

- Não, você não imagina. Não conseguiria entender como é prever fatos horríveis e não poder nada fazer para mudá-los. A frustração é devastadora. – seus olhos lampejaram ao novamente encontrar os meus – É como prever uma guerra, saber que todas aquelas pessoas irão morrer e não há nada a seu alcance para impedir que rumem ao aparente suicídio. Não, Louis, você não conseguiria compreender.

- Sinto muito. De verdade.

Evitei o contato físico.

Evitei o contato visual.

Não havia modos para evitar o contato emocional.

- Aprecio sua boa- educação e seus sentimentos. Obrigada.

Então, tudo mudou rapidamente.

Saltou do sofá e postou-se diante a mim, alerta. Um minuto de silêncio transcorreu enquanto eu a observava em seu estado absorto. Sua pele alva brilhara com pouca intensidade com a luz do luar, que tocou-lhe a face com delicadeza. Ela abriu os olhos e massageou as têmporas, dirigindo-se à porta sem ao menos dizer nada. Logo percebi o porquê.

O problema foi simples:

O cheiro.

O odor foi imediatamente reconhecido por Olívia. A princípio, não o distingui. Foi preciso mais alguns segundos para que eu entendesse o motivo da tensão em seu rosto. Floral, almiscado, amêndoa. Era difícil de se dizer, mas sem dúvidas era agradável. Ficava mais forte a cada segundo, e soube que não teria muito tempo até ela ser obrigada a ir.

- Ela está chegando, perambula pelos corredores. Vai dar por minha falta. Preciso ir agora, Louis.

- Espere! Você não terminou de me explicar ... – tentei mantê-la ali com qualquer pretexto, mas sua decisão era irrevogável.

- Encontre-me amanhã, neste mesmo lugar. Ao anoitecer. – já desaparecia de vista, mas corri até ela e a impedi de prosseguir – O que foi?

- Quem é " ela"?

Suspirou, e murmurou sem o menor vestígio de ânimo.

- Chelsea.

" E qual é o problema com ela?" – quis perguntar.

Havia algo que impedia Olívia de permanecer ali, junto de mim. Havia algo que não a permitia contar-me seja lá o que pretendesse.

Ela libertou-se de mim com delicadeza e seus olhos se fixaram nos meus por um segundo. Como se perguntasse à si mesma se eu permaneceria em Volterra até o dia seguinte. Como se desejasse em seu íntimo que eu a suplicasse para ficar, ignorando a vampira hostil, supus, que se aproximava mais e mais conforme os segundos passavam.

De qualquer forma, não me pronunciei.

A observei enquanto se distanciava do cômodo, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Voltei para o pequeno aposento e fechei a porta. O aroma e a mulher a qual pertencia estancaram bem próximos a mim, e ali ficaram por meio minuto. Depois desapareceram, rumando na mesma direção que Olívia, ganhando os extensos corredores. Logo compreendi o ocorrido.

Acharam que a surpreenderiam ali.

Porém, apenas um indivíduo ali se encontrava.

Obteve tal constatação sem delongas.

Afinal, o único cheiro ali, era o meu.

Olívia era mais esperta do que aparentava.

O restante da noite correu sem que eu pudesse me queixar de nada. Fiquei estudando as avenidas vazias pela janela, enquanto o negror do céu diluía-se até transformar-se em um branco opaco e sóbrio.

O sol tocou-me a pele e, em resposta, ela brilhou.

Ele não brilhava mais para mim.

Não mais me aquecia.

Utilizando de um humor patético e deplorável, eu reluzia para ele.

Os lampiões ainda acessos das pequenas lojas indicavam-me que estavam solitários nas calçadas, enquanto a cidade ainda espreguiçava-se para mais um domingo qualquer. O nevoeiro que tomava conta da cidade intensificou-se e parecia dançar uma melodia inaudível sobre as vielas, como se esperassem para envolver as pessoas que se aventurassem a sair de casa.

Volterra era linda.

Mal a luz tinha se instalado sobre a cidade,eu já havia recebido visita. Ou, se preferir, uma patrulha. Imaginei que seria assim pelos primeiros meses. Quem sabe anos. Nunca se pode determinar o tempo quando se tem a imortalidade. Bateu três vezes na porta, demonstrando uma educação que achei ser inexistente. Empurrou-a com certo cuidado e logo reconheci as orbes sorridentes e vermelhas.

Alec.

A primeira impressão que tive dele foi que era uma figura notável em meio à tantos seres comuns e estereotipados, como eram os vampiros tradicionais. Era, de certa forma, feliz. Afável. E tive certeza disto assim que o vi, nas primeiras horas daquela manhã, o capuz de seu inseparável manto caído sobre os ombros.

- Dia. – cumprimentou, tomando a liberdade de adentrar o aposento.

- Dia. – respondi, sem muito entusiasmo.

Gesticulou com a cabeça, apontando a janela aberta, minha única distração.

- É uma bela manhã, não é mesmo? – murmurou, expressando certo interesse – Como foi sua noite por aqui?

- Pois é, a cidade é realmente bela. – disse, só então notando o pequeno pacote que trazia em mãos. Não fiz perguntas sobre ele. Parecer intrometido não era bem o que eu pretendia. – Muito boa, obrigado. Para alguém que não se pode dormir, diria até que foi ... aprazível.

- Fico feliz! – e ficava mesmo, seus olhos brilharam de excitação – Bom, vim lhe trazer isto, acho que vai precisar. Heidi vai caçar e solicita sua presença. Se quer um conselho, não deveria recusar.

Olhei para o dia lá fora, despreocupado. O sol era parcialmente coberto pelas nuvens, e a névoa nos deixaria livres de usar tal adereço, visando não sermos descobertos. Aparentemente, Alec discordava.

- Creio que não será necessário. – apontei para as ruas, onde pouco se via além de brumas.

- Confie em mim, é o melhor a se fazer. O tempo está propício a uma caça, mas isto não significa que não devamos tomar cuidado. Heidi não pode usar de seus atributos quando há muito sol, e seria ridículo se não aproveitássemos tal oportunidade de caçar.

- Hum, entendo. Está certo, então.

- Ótimo.

Estendeu-me o pequeno pacote, observando-me enquanto abria-o sem dificuldades. Era comprido, e percebi que serviria sem demais problemas. Não havia, afinal, modo de evitar seu uso. Estava fadado a ser um deles. Um dos homens que se escondiam atrás de longas túnicas. Como se precisassem disso.

- Quando terminar de se vestir, acho melhor descer. Ela te espera lá fora, perto do Palazzo dei Priori. Se quiser, posso te levar até lá.

- Agradeço seu gesto, mas acho que não será necessário. Já irei descer.

- Tudo bem. Boa caça para vocês. Perdoe-me, mas você bem que precisa. – e encarou-me pelo canto do olho, como se a idéia de ficar tanto tempo sem tão precioso alimento lhe fosse o pior dos martírios.

Vesti o manto cor de mogno, enquanto Alec me fazia perguntas aleatórias. Duvidei que fosse mais uma ordem que lhe fora dada, se é que me entende, interrogar. Mas de ingênuo, o rapaz só tinha as feições. Foi astuto ao perguntar-me o verdadeiro motivo de minha ida a Volterra, e novamente tornei a sustentar a versão de que estava apenas de passagem. Foi igualmente esperto ao me perguntar como funcionava meu dom de modo minucioso, e se havia algum modo de anulá-lo. Eu podia ser tudo, mas estúpido não era lá um de meus adjetivos. Fiz que não.

Alec sentou em meu sofá de couro – era assim que eu me referia a ele, com o pronome possessivo; ele ficaria marcado em minha memória como o pedaço de mobília mais precioso do mundo, o simples sofá onde conheci Olívia – e recostou as costas no encosto, enquanto ouvia-me contar sobre como era a Paris do pós- guerra, a minha Paris. Nenhuma cidade no mundo se comparava à Paris, e isso se perpetuaria para toda sua existência. Demonstrou sincero interesse quando lhe disse sobre a noite na qual Gaspard me encontrou, sentado sob o toldo de um velho cinema, abrigando-me da chuva e esperando-a passar. A última noite de minha existência humana. Contou-me sobre como ele e Jane foram transformados, acrescentando que Aro o fez cedo demais devido a o potencial de ambos. Disse também que ele estava certo. Temi perguntar o porquê.

Os minutos transcorreram, enquanto conversávamos sem pressa, até Alec me dizer que era melhor eu ir. Não queria que visse Heidi irritada. Obedeci sem reclamar, dizendo-lhe um simplório " até logo" ao passar pela porta. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo a tal caçada levaria, mas não tinha pressa. Me faria bem tomar um pouco de ar. Saborear de uma falsa liberdade.

Todo homem precisa disto.

Mesmo os não humanos.

UM ENDEREÇO

_Volterra – Palazzo dei Priori – 08:43 am._

Chego junto com os poucos raios de sol à Torre do Relógio, em meados de geral, não seria muito comum ver uma figura coberta da cabeça aos pés, da forma com que eu me encontrava, mas os habitantes de Volterra aparentemente achavam isso muito normal. A praça estava apinhada de gente, mesmo em uma data qualquer em um dia de aparente mal tempo. Vi dezenas de figuras postadas próximas à Torre, mas nenhuma que eu reconhecesse.

Um pouquinho antes das nove horas, aparecera um vulto, que sai do lado oposto do monumento. Pensei que fosse ela, mas era impossível ver com clareza e, por seus trajes, supus que de fato não fosse. A mulher vestia um sobretudo preto de costura fina, que ia até o meio das coxas profundas, deixando as longas pernas à mostra, exceto pela meia calça fina e negra que trajava. Muito humana para uma vampira. Ledo engano.

A figura desapareceu mais uma vez, sem me dar a chance de ver seu rosto. Sentei-me entre dois carros estacionados e fiquei esperando pela volta do vulto. Quando me cansei de esperar, levantei-me e disparei em direção à fortaleza – gostava de pensar nela dessa forma, dava um ar bélico e heróico ao lugar onde os demais Volturi viviam - finalmente a vejo. Era definitivamente bonita, mas não podia ver seu rosto de forma a reconhecê-la, até que ela me pegou de surpresa, pois nós dois chegamos em uma das extremidades da Torre juntos, vindo de direções opostas.

Paramos, por um momento.

Só por uma fração de segundos, nossos olhos se encontraram.

Ela olhou para mim e vi que tinha o cabelo da cor da mais nobre madeira amarrado para trás, em um coque mal feito e ao mesmo tempo elegante, enquanto seus fios rebeldes caíam-lhe sobre a face, cobrindo-lhe as orbes vez ou outra. As orbes violetas. A cor mais distinta que já vi. Seus lábios macios se curvaram em um sorriso, típico daqueles que sabem das coisas.

Ela continuou a andar.

Passou por mim, sem nem ao menos me dirigir um mísero olhar.

Quando vi, ela inclinou a cabeça e se virou, de forma sutil.

Como um instinto, virei o corpo cento e oitenta graus e a segui, sem me esforçar para acompanhá-la. Mesmo com tão altos saltos, ela conseguia mover-se com a leveza e elegância de fazer inveja a muitas modelos. Elas poderiam ensaiar diante de um espelho até caducarem, e nunca chegariam perto de ter tamanha graciosidade que Heidi tinha. Ela não se virou para mandar-me apressar o passo, nem ao menos tornou a me encarar. Fingiu que não me conhecia. Uma vez longe dela, pude estudá-la com precisão cirúrgica. Suas lindas pernas movimentavam-se de forma hipnotizante, e senti que, mesmo não querendo, eu a seguiria por onde fosse. Elas eram longas e adoráveis. Heidi era uma dessa mulheres que você sonhava ter quando virasse um chefão da máfia ou um ícone da economia nacional. O caso é que você nunca se torna. E nunca a tinha, a Heidi.

Ela era linda.

Ela era linda e sabia disto.

E então, o humano.

Passou a meu lado, e seu aroma me foi a maior das tentações. Minhas pernas deram um duro danado para manter o percurso que deveriam, para não virarem-se na direção do homem saliente e cravar meus dentes em seu pescoço em praça pública( definitivamente). Dentro de mim, senti o mostro tentar se libertar, lutar para ter aquilo pelo qual ansiava. Ainda assim, continuei a segui-la. Eu precisava.

Meu comportamento não lhe passou despercebido. Ela diminuiu o rítmo e incentivou-me a continuar a andar, até que nos alinhamos, a bela e a fera, ambos absortos em um teatro que por pouco não terminara de forma indesejada. Ela virou o rosto para o lado oposto e murmurou sem que qualquer outra pessoa pudesse ouvir ou notar o movimentos de seus lábios.

- Não imaginei que estivesse em tão deplorável estado. Procure se controlar. Eu irei lhe ajudar.

Mas era difícil. Para muitos outros, impossível. A presença humana nas ruas era maciça e controlar o ímpeto de matar era mais trabalhoso do que o imaginável. O cheiro era perturbador, mas outro, mais forte e agradável, se sobressaiu. Era uma mistura do frescor da gardênia, o doce aroma de jasmim, o exotismo da tuberosa, a sensualidade da vanilla e o calor do cedro. O mais perfeito perfume que eu já sentira. Emanava de Heidi e me envolvia. Me dominava. Respirei o mais fundo possível, tentando gravar aquele aroma em minha memória, mas havia um muro em minha garganta. O ardor da sede ainda se pronunciava, afinal. Mas a sede pelo perfume dela era maior. Meus pulmões estavam famintos.

Aos poucos, a distância entre nós foi retomada, mas podia sentir o olhar sempre atento dela em mim. Zeloso. Quase maternal. Eu sabia que era uma impressão equivocada. O caminho que tomamos me foi familiar, assim que saímos da agitada praça e nos dirigimos por um corredor de vielas estreitas, que nos levavam aos muros. Quis perguntar para onde íamos, mas não o fiz. Passamos pelos portões e vi os homens que encontrara na noite anterior. A capa não lhes permitiu me reconhecer. Mas não me impediu de ver seus olhares de fascínio para Heidi. Dentro de mim, começou uma batalha contra a sede e o ciúme.

Ela foi para o campo, afastando-se cada vez mais da cidade. Ainda caminhava daquela forma que me deixava louco. Sabia que manteria tal postura até ser impossível que alguém a visse.

Heidi podia não mais ser humana, mas isso não significava que não tivesse vaidade.

Foi preciso alguns minutos para que parasse de caminhar e se virasse para mim. O tom de impaciência camuflava sua preocupação, em sua voz. Encarei isto como um disfarce.

- Nós não costumamos ir caçar fora de Volterra. É minha função levar nossas presas para onde devem ir, porém você parece estar em um estado que o faria nos expor, se demorasse mais. Não me resta outra alternativa, nós iremos caçar, longe daqui.

- De acordo. – murmurei. Foi a única coisa que me permiti dizer, enquanto a contemplava. Ela começou a correr, e eu a segui sem pestanejar. Afinal, eu a seguiria a qualquer lugar.

Ela corria com tamanha graciosidade com a qual andava. Era rápida, mas consegui acompanhá-la com facilidade. As árvores eram apenas borrões entre nós. Só então percebi que corria em direção à propriedades rurais, bem afastadas de Volterra. Estávamos à meio caminho de San Gimignano quando parou. Ao chegarmos, ela parou próxima à mim e me indicou um trabalhador, o que imaginei que fosse, levando em conta suas roupas e o que fazia. Remexia a terra com uma pá, e meus instintos me mandaram atacá-lo de imediato. Eu iria fazê-lo. A sede era maior do que qualquer auto- controle naquele momento. Mas algo me impediu.

Mais uma vez, o toque frio e inesperado mudou a situação.

Uma vez com Alec, agora comigo.

Perdi alinha do raciocínio assim que Heidi me tocou.

- Os donos estão no casarão, aqui perto. Terá de ser rápido e não o deixar gritar ou algo do tipo. Por favor, não demore.

- Não demorarei, acredite em mim.

- Eu acredito.

Meus pés pareciam cravados na terra. Minhas pernas pesavam e era difícil movimentar-me na direção do rapaz. Mas eu o fiz. Minhas pernas me impulsionaram e eu logo estava ali, as mãos segurando-o com firmeza e as presas afundadas em sua garganta. Aos poucos, o corpo do rapaz desfalecia em meus braços, conforme eu drenava seu sangue. Heidi estava ao meu lado. Estava linda. Estava linda e nós dois sabíamos disso. Separei, com certo esforço, meus lábios do pescoço dele. Do pobre coitado que me devolvera a força. Eu não me importava. Era egoísta o suficiente para colocar meu bem estar na frente de qualquer vida humana.

- Ainda resta uma quantidade razoável. – ofereci.

- Não me venha com esmolas, meu caro. Posso conseguir meia dúzia deles com mais rapidez do que você pode acompanhar. Não preciso disso. Deleite-se.

E eu o fiz.


	12. Heidi Volturi

Bem, devo dizer que estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

Havia desafiado a sorte – e meus limites – e vencido.

Era, sem dúvidas, algo a ser notado.

Não para Heidi.

O sol escondera-se por completo naquela manhã. A névoa impedia aos humanos de enxergar com clareza, mas isso não era algo com o que se preocupar para mim ou para Heidi. Ainda mais levando em conta meu estado de pura satisfação e, de certa forma, excitação. Faziam longos dias desde que eu caçara pela última vez, e sentir minhas presas cravadas em um pescoço humano novamente era revigorante.

Deplorável pensamento.

Mas real.

Heidi e eu voltávamos para Volterra, mas desta vez não corríamos. Haviam camponeses nas estradas e ela relutava em correr o risco de ser vista. Como se isto fosse, de fato, possível. Logo entendi o porquê de fingirmos de humanos e caminhar um uma velocidade normal para eles, e demasiadamente lenta para mim. Vaidade. Ela adorava encantar e seduzir quando tinha a chance, e isso eu já havia notado.

Sua presença ainda me deixava extasiado, mas decidi por tentar ignorar. Por mais atraente que seu perfume pudesse ser e por mais tentadores que seus lábios fossem para mim, _tentar_ não me importar era o certo a se fazer. Duas vampiras absurdamente lindas e perturbantes não faziam bem para minha saúde mental.

Olívia era fácil de se lidar, embora sua existência confusa ainda me fosse novidade. Linda de uma forma indescritível e extremamente agradável, eu não conseguia me imaginar junto dela. Era desagradável. Nauseante. Como estar com uma irmã. Mas não são lanços supostamente fraternais que me impediriam de reconhecer a beleza sobre-humana que detinha.

Com Heidi, as coisas eram mais complicadas. Todo e qualquer gesto me fazia perder a linha do pensamento e obrigava-me a me recompor em segundos, o que era um bocado difícil. Não me era agradável o estado embasbacado que sua presença me deixava, mas mesmo assim eu precisava estar ao lado dela. O desejo carnal falava mais alto com qualquer coisa.

Os homens campestres estavam em tão aprazível estado quanto o meu ao vê-la passar, a Heidi. As sensações que lhes provocava não os permitia pensar no porquê de uma mulher estar tão elegantemente vestida em pleno campo, ou até mesmo o porquê de estar ali. Ela invadia seus pensamentos e os impedia de pensar. Era uma de suas qualidades. Ou defeitos.

Tentei – e como – começar uma conversa. Uma vez satisfeito, meu humor mudara e estava realmente disposto a tentar uma aproximação amigável, mas aparentemente ela não compartilhava de tais sentimentos. " Poupe-me de conversas. Tenho muito o que fazer, e o dia é curto" – dizia, toda vez que eu abria a boca.

Os minutos passavam e cada vez mais éramos consumidos por aqueles silêncios prolongados que me deixavam definitivamente irritado. Aos poucos, nos distanciamos do lugar de movimento e não havia motivo para não nos locomovermos da forma mais plausível, porém não o fizemos. Continuamos a caminhar, um ao lado do outro, em silêncio. E foi assim, devido à quietude, que eu ouvi o som.

Água corrente.

Próxima.

Um rio.

Pela altura do som, pude perceber que não se encontrava longe. Correndo da forma mais normal – porém inusitada para os humanos – poderia chegar até ele sem demora, e resolvi arriscar. Talvez ela me ignorasse, voltasse a Volterra e chamasse Jane. Talvez lutasse comigo até eu recuperar o bom senso.

Tinha de arriscar.

Inclinei meu tronco para frente e disparei a correr, sem ao menos dar-lhe explicações. Pude ver o ar de assombro assumir seu rosto quando percorri os primeiros metros, e sua voz ao longe, tentando não despertar a atenção de algum morador ao longe. A vegetação ainda nos rodeava e duvidei que fosse possível alguém de fato nos flagrar.

- Louis, volte já aqui! – ordenou, se recusando a me seguir – Eu não faço parte do seu joguinho, volte aqui antes que eu lhe obrigue!

Continuei correndo.

- Eu lhe garanto que não será agradável. Por favor, seja razoável e volte!

Mais rápido.

- Louis, por favor. Aro não irá gostar nada se souber que lhe deixei fugir ..

Meus pés não tocavam o chão.

- Basta. Volte aqui imediatamente. Não falarei novamente.

Árvores eram meros borrões.

- Por Deus, você me paga por essa.

E ela começou a correr.

De início, não acreditei. Continuei a movimentar as pernas, rumando na direção da água que agora era mais difícil de ouvir, devido aos berros de Heidi. Mas então tive a certeza de que ela me seguia, quando os ruídos de seus passos apressados e desconformes ecoaram em minha mente.

Heidi ficava linda correndo.

Suas pernas compridas se flexionavam e se movimentavam para frente, a vegetação a seu redor. Era uma amazona. Daquelas que só se viam em contos. Os fios cor de mogno se desprendiam do coque mal- feito e escondia seus olhos, mas o brilho do turquesa era facilmente reconhecível assim que a velocidade fazia com que se rosto se libertasse dos fios rebeldes por mais uma vez.

Finalmente, meu destino se apresentou para mim e minha única reação foi sorrir em resposta.

UMA VISÃO DE ENCANTAR QUALQUER PAISAGISTA

_A água era cristalina e a profundidade não era de se jogar fora._

_As pedras eram robustas e perfeitas para o que eu precisava._

_Era lindo, o riacho._

Parei de correr assim que meus pés pisaram na margem. Me virei e logo em seguida vejo a figura de Heidi parada diante de mim, o olhar fixo na minha figura e confuso por minha súbita parada. A raiva tomava conta de cada traço de seu rosto, os lábios estavam comprimidos em um traço perfeito. Estávamos , então, a seis ou sete metros um do outro. Olhei para ela e ela olhou para o chão, evitando meu olhar.

Concentrei-me em sorrir de forma tranqüila, tendo o cuidado de não mostrar as presas. Ela suspirou e senti vontade de tentar agarrá-lo, o suspiro, e guardá-lo em um potinho.

- Fim da linha. – ela disse. O ar impaciente em sua voz era alarmante.

- Não tenho tanta certeza. Tente me pegar. – respondi, com um certo tom babaca.

Houve uma parada.

Ela tomou fôlego.

Revirou os olhos antes de partir em minha direção, em um salto gracioso e ao mesmo tempo assustadoramente preciso. Fiz menção de correr, até mesmo desviar, mas permaneci onde estava, o que ocasionaria em um choque se não tivesse segurado firme nos pulsos dela, impedindo seu corpo de ir ao encontro do meu. Porém, a força com que lançara-se para mim me fez cambalear e cair em meio ás águas gélidas do riacho, em um baque surdo.

A expressão de Heidi mudou.

Até mesmo debaixo d'água, aquelas orbes eram lindas.

Desvencilhou-se de meus braços e voltou à superfície, respirando fundo, como se precisasse. Suas vestes estavam tão encharcadas quanto as minhas, mas parecia dar muito mais importância a isto do que eu definitivamente – não – dava. Por um momento, ela permaneceu imóvel. Encarou-me com aqueles olhos que me fascinavam, como se examinasse cada um dos fatos, decidindo como reagir a eles. Me pus de pé e levei a mão ao cabelo, tentando domá-los após nosso rápido e desastroso mergulho.

Mal tive tempo de me recompor até estar mais uma vez submerso.

Me empurrara usando de sua força claramente não- humana, mostrando uma voracidade que não pensei ser capaz de habitar uma pessoa cuja graciosidade era sua característica notável. Bati contra a pedra, e o barulho estrondoso ecoou nas redondezas. O impacto fora suficiente para parti-la ao meio, mas isso não deteve Heidi, que me apunhalou por três vezes antes que eu pudesse fazer algo para evitar. Me desprendi de seus braços, que visavam manter-me ali, vulnerável, e saltei de volta à margem, levando-a comigo.

- Seu inconseqüente, ridículo, selvagem! – blasfemou, tentando se libertar de meu aperto, a única coisa que lhe impedia de tornar a surrar-me – Olha o que me fez!

- Você bem que gostou de nossa brincadeira de gato e rato. O que foi, madame, tem medo de derreter na água? – zombei, só então me dando conta da proximidade de nossos corpos. O cabelo de Heidi contrastava com a grama, de um verde intenso. Senti seu hálito em meus lábios. Sua respiração em minha nuca.

- Cale a boca, novato, ou eu mesma a calarei por você. – aproveitou-se de meu momento de distração e afastou-se de mim, sentando próxima à pedra que eu acabara de destruir.

- Você pode tentar. Vá em frente.

Se eu fosse um desses humanos baixinhos e convencidos, teria dado meia volta e ido embora, sem me importar com os lábios curvados de Heidi, em um leve beicinho, ou em seu aparente mal humor.

Mas não sou.

Mais um dos silêncios desconfortáveis que nos dominava como de costume nos envolveu, ela sempre olhando para o vazio como quem lembra de alguma coisa agradável e é tomado pela nostalgia. Nossa relação era medida em silêncios. Silêncios cheios de gritos. E súplicas.

Cada segundo sem ouvir a voz de sino dos ventos de Heidi era uma tortura. Seu desinteresse e mágoa doíam-me como se fossem balas de um fuzil. Me oprimiam. O ar ficava pesado, me era difícil respirar, mesmo sabendo que isso era desnecessário. O abatimento de minhas forças deveu-se à pressão moral que a falta de suas palavras me causava.

- Posso lhe perguntar algo?

Não me respondeu, como era de se esperar.

Não esperei por uma resposta, de qualquer jeito.

- Por que não simplesmente foi embora?

Ela levantou o olhar.

Seus olhos queimaram nos meus.

A melhor das sensações.

Parecia que se encontrava em um desgastante dilema, no qual estava em dúvida se perdia seu tempo dirigindo a palavra à tão deplorável ser. Me preparei pela chuva de farpas e pelas blasfêmias, mas elas não vieram.

SIGNIFICADO Nº 2 DO THE OXFORD ENGLISH DICTIONARY:

_Desarmar – acalmar; serenar;_

_privar dos meios de ataque ou defesa;_

Desarmou-se. A armadura diluiu-se conforme a água lhe abandonava o corpo, molhando a grama a seus pés. Levava a raiva, a impaciência. Mostrava a verdadeira Heidi, sua essência. Trazia de volta o ar maternal.

- Não sei muito bem ainda. Deveria?

Por um instante, agradeço por ser agraciado com suas palavras. Não importando quais fossem.

- Era o que esperava que fizesse. – eu disse.

- Desculpe lhe desapontar. – respondeu, mas não havia nenhum traço de sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Provavelmente porque Aro ficaria um tanto desgostoso de saber que me deixou fugir. – tentei desviar de suas desculpas, sabendo que quem devia dizê-las era na verdade eu.

- Talvez. A verdade é que não tenho certeza.

- Você me intriga.

Depois de um tempo, ela finalmente olhou direto para mim. Com aquele olhar que me direcionara na noite em que me poupara a vida.

- Agora que mencionou, nenhum deles ficará satisfeito ao ver que não pude realizar meu trabalho porque o novato estragou minha aparência.

A voz dela era tão doce que chegava a ser ridículo.

- Se me permite dizer, suas roupas não são o que há de mais persuasivo.

- Sinto-me lisonjeada, mas não creio que desfilar por Volterra nua seja algo realmente inteligente. – a ironia tornou a fazer-se presente, mas não me importei. Todos nós precisamos de nossas defesas, afinal.

- Então talvez devêssemos permanecer aqui enquanto seus trajes secam.

- Nossos.

- Perdão?

- Não sei se de fato notastes, mas está tão molhado quanto eu. Pudera, talvez até mais.

Carinhosamente, ela se arriscou a sorrir para mim.

- Tenho de concordar.

- Ao menos nisto entramos em um consenso.

O silêncio retorna. Nos embala como a dois amantes sob os raios quentes e invisíveis do sol, em meio as brumas. Por um minuto, quis aninhá-la em meu peito. Quis sentir o mogno em contraste com a pele pálida. Quis sentir-me miserável quando o turquesa encontrasse o vermelho escaldante de meus olhos. Mas ela estava lá, sozinha, vulnerável. Escondendo-se debaixo do manto de rispidez e egocentrismo.

Heidi relaxou a postura e dobrou as pernas, enquanto apoiava-se no tronco resistente da árvore cuja copa a protegia da luz do sol. _Pare de olhar para as pernas dela _– esbravejei em meu íntimo, enquanto meu coração estaria a palpitar se ainda fosse humano, ao ouvir o som de sua respiração. Eu podia escutá-lo o dia todo sem jamais dar-me por cansado.

Observei-a apertar o sobretudo molhado contra o corpo, a imagem refletindo nas águas claras do rio. Estávamos a poucos metros de distância, talvez dois ou três, e seu perfume continuava a adentrar por minhas narinas, deixando-me embriagado.

- Sabe por que eu o salvei aquela noite, Louis? – estremeci ao ouvi-la dizer meu nome – Tem alguma idéia do porquê de não ter deixado Jane acabar com você?

- Não. – admiti, receoso.

- Naturalmente, não foi por causa de Félix. Muito menos por piedade ... – o som doce novamente ecoou – Você me lembrou de Andreas, meu primeiro marido, ao se apresentar. – não soube o que dizer, portanto me mantive calado – Nasci no sudoeste alemão, há muito tempo. Era a mais bela de minhas irmãs, e sabia como induzir as pessoas a fazerem o que bem me entendia. Tinha apenas dezenove anos quando fiquei noiva. Casei-me dois meses depois. Andreas era um jovem promissor na carreira dos negócios, e freqüentemente tinha de viajar a Paris, algumas vezes Roma, a trabalho. Eu o esperava sentada no jardim quando retornava. Ele sempre me trazia um lírio na volta para casa, sabe. – ela riu, de um modo sombrio que eu nunca a vira usar – Até que um dia ele nunca mais voltou.

- Como assim? – indaguei.

Heidi me encarou, uma mescla de paixão e amargura no olhar.

- Recebi a carta duas semanas depois. Disse-me que conhecera uma mulher da alta-sociedade, e que se apaixonara. Pedia-me desculpas e desejava-me o melhor. Aquele canalha me tomou tudo. A propriedade, tudo mesmo. Mas sempre o verei como o cavalheiro que me trazia lírios ...

Ela permitiu-se se aproximar, indicando o casaco, que não secava facilmente embaixo da sombra provocada pela árvore.

- Eu lamento muito. – ela riu, com um humor negro.

- Não lamente. Foi o melhor que poderia ter ocorrido. Casei-me de novo quatro anos depois. – sorriu sem vontade.

- E o que aconteceu com ele?

Às vezes, tenho tendências irremediáveis de fazer perguntas inconvenientes.

- Ele era italiano. Estávamos a passeio em Volterra quando fomos cercados. Sabe aquela ladainha de " lugar errado na hora errada"? É a mais pura verdade.

- Você quer dizer que ele também é um de nós? – estava confuso, e relutante na escolha de palavras.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Ouvi seu último fiapo de voz e presenciei sua última arfada quando ele o matou. Teria tido a mesma infelicidade, mas resolveu poupar-me, da mesma forma que o poupei. – não sei o porquê de ter me dito aquelas coisas, mas gostei de tê-las ouvido. Significava que confiava em mim. Pela primeira vez em oitenta anos, alguém confiava em mim. - . Era o único homem que me permiti amar depois do que aconteceu em meu primeiro casamento. Ainda sinto sua falta.

Percebi que nada mais lhe pertencia, e ela pertencia a tudo.

- E o que aconteceu com ele? – inquiri, perguntando-me qual deles seria. Aro? Caius? Talvez o apático Marcus?

- Os recém nascidos tem uma força incomum, até para nós, como deve saber. Ela me foi útil para matá-lo cinco dias depois de minha transformação ser completa. Ele era um de nós, era um Volturi. Caius ficou um tanto decepcionado ao saber, mas Aro impressionou-se ao ver uma novata matar um de seus mais talentosos servos. Diga-me, Louis, qual a diferença entre justiça e vingança?

- A verdade é que não faço idéia.

- Acho que já lhe dei muito o que pensar para um dia.

- Novamente, concordo.

Ela riu, dessa vez com mais vontade e vivacidade na voz.

- Estamos progredindo.

Observei a vermelhidão de seus lábios carnudos. Enquanto ela encarava as águas a nossa frente, senti um forte impulso de levantar, me aproximar e beijar-lhe aqueles lábios. Quis sentir a maciez deles tocando nos meus. Quis respirar com ela.

E então, por apenas um segundo, a coragem que me faltara durante aqueles anos todos se manifestou, e eu estiquei a mão para tocar-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos. Afaguei seu rosto com as costas da mão, e a observei cerras os olhos quando o fiz, a corrente de eletricidade desconhecida passando por todo o meu corpo.

Desejei que ela me quisesse, só por um segundo.

Só por um segundinho, que ela me deixasse fazê-la feliz.

_Me ame_ – pedi, com todas as minhas forças. Me senti estranho e vazio, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz. Feliz por simplesmente tê-la conhecido. Por tê-la tocado. Novamente, senti uma imensa vontade de selar nossos lábios e sentir sua pele fria junto com a minha. Mas tudo o que me permiti fazer foi observá-la enquanto desprendia-lhe os cabelos, que lhe caíram sobre os ombros, em cachos sutis e perfeitos.

E então ela abriu os olhos.

Delineou um sorriso caloroso para mim.

O sol, que há anos não brilhava para mim, tocou minha pele e pela primeira vez em décadas eu me senti inteiro.


	13. Banquete de Gritos

Acompanhei Heidi de volta a Volterra, e estudei minuciosamente todo o processo de seduzir pobres humanos a acompanhá-la até o lugar de sua morte. O modo com que se portava, a forma com que entreabria os lábios, tudo em si era persuasivo, e nenhum ser racional teria a notável capacidade de ser imune a seus encantos.

Quando usava o tom suave, muito utilizado entre os de minha espécie, para seduzir os humanos, ela me deixava louco.

Foram necessários poucos minutos para que todos os que se enquadravam na categoria " presa" serem impecavelmente induzidos a nos acompanhar. De forma superficial, contei o número de pessoas que começaram a nos seguir, e constatei que ultrapassavam a terceira dezena. Não tinha total certeza, mas duvidava – e muito – que nós, Volturi, fôssemos mais que vinte.

Ganância era, aparentemente, uma característica comum.

Entre toda aquela gente, dois seres pensantes chamaram-me a atenção. Uma mulher, de aparência miserável, embalava um menino, que não teria mais de cinco, seis anos. Percebi que seria bonita, se o tempo e destino não lhe houvessem sido tão cruéis. Porém, a verdadeira causa de meu interesse foi a criança. Os olhos cansados fixaram-se em mim, e permaneceram inexpressivos, o rosto apoiado no ombro da mãe, tombando de leve.

Eu sorri para ele.

Nunca, em toda minha existência, senti tamanha hipocrisia.

Não consegui, nem por um segundo, desviar os olhos do menino, durante todo o percurso. Heidi mostrava-lhes o caminho, imutavelmente linda, e percebi suas orbes violeta ardendo em minha pele vez ou outra. Mas eu não tive olhos para ela. Não naquele momento.

Foi algo nunca antes presenciado por mim, a forma com que aquele menino me tocou. Sua indiferença me menosprezou, mas isso não era nada comparado à intensidade de seu desespero irracional. O desespero que nem ele compreendia. Tão jovem e fadado a morrer.

Algo incompreensível para qualquer um.

Ao chegarmos no Palazzo dei Priori, a angústia inflou em meu peito. Passamos pela recepcionista e Heidi a cumprimentou com um singelo aceno. A turba começou a sussurrar comentários irrelevantes, e o menino continuava a me olhar. Em meio ao labirinto de corredores, a figura de Félix fez-se presente, e ouvi um senhor dizer ao outro, a seu lado, sobre o porte físico avantajado que o vampiro possuía.

- Você demorou desta vez, Heidi. – sibilou, com desdém.

- Por que não experimenta fazer o serviço da próxima vez, querido? – rebateu ela, em murmúrios inaudíveis ao ouvido humano.

- Veja só, tenho coisas de extrema relevância para me ocupar, ao invés de recolher o rebanho.

- Pois então, ocupe-se com elas e definhe de sede.

O modo com que seus lábios se repuxaram em um sorriso cheio de sarcasmo arrebataram-me o fôlego.

Virou-se para as pessoas que a olhavam de modo confuso e fez sinal para que seguissem em frente, seguindo seu exemplo. Félix cerrou os olhos quando os fios cor de mogno esvoaçaram em sua frente, como se tentasse se decidir entre o ódio e o desejo. Quando o último humano passou pela porta, o vampiro hostil atirou-se diante de mim, tentando tomar-me a frente. Estiquei o braço esquerdo, empurrando-o de volta a sua posição original, mantendo afastado.

O ouvi rosnar ao deixá-lo para trás.

E, junto com ele, os gritos começaram.

O cenário era caótico. No calor das emoções, porções estupendas de desespero se sobressaíam a qualquer outra. A princípio, me foi impossível reconhecer os vultos que saltavam de pessoa para pessoa, de jugular para jugular. Jane e Alec foram facilmente perceptíveis devido a o tamanho de ambos, nada avantajado. Heidi, seu cheiro e sua beleza inconfundível, também. Caius e seu cabelo branco afundavam as presas em um turista alemão. Aro e suas longas madeixas ocupavam-se com o senhor de idade que havia tomado a liberdade de fazer piadas infames sobre o tamanho de Félix.

E então eu vi Olívia.

Não procurava por ela, de certa forma, ela me encontrou. Observava os vampiros sedentos de deleitarem com o sangue em abundância, e o par de orbes de rubi se encontraram com os meus, na fração de segundos antes que ela tratasse de desviar o olhar. Só percebi que estancara quando uma voz conhecida se referiu a mim.

- Sabe, novato, eles não vão vir até você e esticar os pescoços. – disse Félix, em zombaria a minha um tanto estranha falta de atitude.

- Muito engraçado, Félix. – retruquei, encarando-o com iminente repulsa.

Me foi necessário desviar dos gritos cortantes para finalmente chegar à fonte do desespero voraz que me atormentava, mais até que a inesperada presença de Olívia no recinto.

O menino.

Encolhido em um canto, observava o cadáver da mãe tombado no chão, e tentava incessantemente acordá-la. Balançá-la não surtiu efeito. Nem mesmo as súplicas silenciosas em seu ouvido. Nada. O menino estava confuso, e isso eu podia ver, mesmo de longe. Não entendia o porque daqueles homens inumanamente lindos estarem agarrando as pessoas e as fazendo dormir. Dormir para nunca mais acordar.

A ouvi denominá-lo Júlio antes de Alec terminar o serviço.

Sem me dar conta de está-lo fazendo, desloquei-me em silêncio na direção do garoto, sabendo que sua permanência ali logo seria terminada, com uma mordida final. Uma sentença. Sentença de morte. Ele me olhou por mais uma vez. Seus olhos lampejavam e seu olhar era carregado de uma angústia que ele tentava sanar, ao balbuciar para a mãe que acordasse.

VAMOS ANALISAR OS FATOS:

_Ele iria morrer._

Ele iria morrer e não havia nada a meu alcance para salvá-lo. Morreria nas mãos de uma criatura cruel e sem consideração, que veria o último brilho em seus olhos antes que eles se fechassem para sempre. Ele iria morrer, e eu preferia que isso acontecesse em minhas mãos.

Não sejamos burros, eu sabia que a dor seria a mesma. Sabia que sua pele queimaria de um modo insuportável antes que todo seu sangue fosse drenado e ele suspirasse por uma última vez. E, mesmo essas palavras não tendo as mesmas conotações, eu esperava que pudesse aliviar sua dor, de alguma forma. Torná-la mais fácil de se lidar, suportável. Não me consideraria o causador de uma morte, mas sim um pacificador. As coisas pareciam mais fáceis dessa forma.

Assim, perfilei-me sobre ele, e o envolvi em meus braços. O abracei. Minha pele fria em contato com a dele o deixou em alerta, mas seu pequeno corpo de criança logo relaxou, com a falsa sensação de segurança.

- Me perdoe, Júlio. Me perdoe ...

E meus lábios tocaram-lhe sutilmente o pescoço antes de minhas presas afundarem nele.

Seu corpo tornou-se rígido de súbito, enquanto seu sangue jorrava em minha boca. Escorria lentamente, e tratei de recuperá-lo com os a língua, que limpou-me os lábios. Aos poucos, a força esvaiu-se e a única coisa que impedia seu corpo de colidir com o chão eram meus braços vacilantes.

Às vezes, ser o que sou me destrói.

O silêncio que apoderou-se do recinto assim que a última gota de sangue humano fora degustada, foi no mínimo cômico. O comportamento formal e digno de manuais de etiqueta era o cúmulo de ridículo ao lembrar dos atos brutais e ignorantes, provenientes do monstro que habitava cada um de nós, sob o disfarce de aristocratas bem comportados. Assemelhavam-se a criaturas pré- históricas correndo atrás de sua presa.

Félix e Demetri pareciam ursos famintos ao percorrer a sala toda, de pescoço para pescoço. Aro e Caius eram mais cautelosos e teatrais, usando de movimentos difíceis e bem elaborados para abocanhar o que lhes era atraente. Heidi, por sua vez, era uma gazela. Leve no modo com que corria, elegante na forma com que inclinava-se sobre o humano aterrorizado e mordia-lhe a garganta, seus lábios macios tocando a pele quente como em um último beijo obsceno.

O último cujo sangue serviu como alimento para Heidi tentou tocar-lhe o rosto, quando seus dentes atingiram maior profundidade em sua jugular.

Não tive pena do sujeito; ao menos morreu feliz.

As horas passaram desconformes, com grandes intervalos de tempo, que me tiravam a razão e a paciência. Juntei-me ao restante da guarda e juntos patrulhamos Volterra por alguns minutos, até finalmente Jane sugerir que retornássemos. Não consegui manter-me atento à tarefa que nos fora designada em nenhum momento. Só tinha uma coisa forte o suficiente para desviar meus pensamentos de Heidi, a dona deles:

Olívia.

Com ela, era tudo diferente e fora do comum. Gostava de observá-la pensativa, de ver o modo com que suas orbes vermelhas se perdiam no vazio. Ela era doce, em tudo o que fazia. Mesmo sendo terrivelmente linda, o que nela despertava meu interesse era o brilho sublime e quase invisível que iluminava seu rosto cada vez que ele se virava para mim. Era algo antigo, sábio, às vezes até maternal. Era como a doçura de uma idosa adquirida ao longo dos anos, com a notável diferença de que se encontrava em um rosto perfeito de uma vampira congelada para sempre em seus vinte e quatro anos.

E eu sentia uma necessidade imensurável de tomar conta dela.

Todos os minutos que me separavam do crepúsculo foram torturantes, mas finalmente o céu tingiu-se de uma pincelada de cores e emoções, e senti que era hora de ir. Não me foi difícil deixar o restante de nós que se reuniam ao redor de Aro e me dirigir para os corredores. Na verdade, foi até fácil demais. Deixe-me explicar para você.

Quando humano, vivi em uma sociedade conturbada, onde o simples e modesto era um tanto vantajoso, e não chamar a atenção um talento notável. Fazia disto um esporte, uma arte. Caminhar entre as sombras, sozinho, sem ser visto. Era engraçado a forma com que as pessoas, tão distraídas com o cotidiano, não percebiam minha presença. E isso se perpetuou por minha imortalidade. Meu estado obrigava-me a esconder-me dos olhares sempre atentos dos humanos. A andar na sarjeta, a ser tão banalmente comum que as pessoas simplesmente não se interessavam e não prestavam a atenção. Fui, e ainda sou, o tipo de pessoa que você desvia os olhos sem nem ao menos importar-se ou dar-se por minha existência. Irrelevante em meio a turba alvoroçada.

Assim, foi relativamente fácil sair do lado de Aro sem ser visto.

Uma vez longe dos olhares atentos do bando de vampiros, não foi difícil percorrer os extensos corredores sem produzir qualquer ruído. Cada segundo me trouxe mais ansiedade para deparar-me com Olívia mais uma vez, mas me contive e logo estanquei diante da porta do local onde passara a noite anterior. Segurei firme a maçaneta e a girei, empurrando levemente a porta com a mão livre.

Pálida de uma forma nada natural, imóvel e com o par de grandes olhos rubros fixos em mim, minha visitante esperava sentada sobre o sofá, linda e inocente de uma forma escultural.

Meu rosto ficou inexpressivo por um segundo e eu me senti uma criatura repugnante no contraste gritante que havia entre nós. Depois sorri para ela.

- Pensei que não fosse vir. – murmurei, enquanto andava até ela.

Tinha esquecido como Olívia parecia _frágil_; comportava-se como uma criança certas vezes, e assustou-se com meu movimento de uma forma adorável.

- Louis? – esfregou as costas da mão nos olhos, tentando enxergar-me melhor diante do breu que dominava o quarto – Ah sim, bom, eu tenho palavra.

Sentei a seu lado, meu corpo e minha mente visivelmente felizes em poder estar tão próximo a ela novamente. Busquei suas mãos, e as segurei com firmeza junto das minhas, tentando acalmá-la. Seu rosto se iluminou em um misto de conforto e surpresa, mas logo enegreceu-se quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, fazendo-a lembrar do motivo pelo qual estava ali.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – disse a ela, observando-a assentir.

- Eu sei. – balbuciou, e o olhar que me dirigiu em seguida foi cruel, tamanha tristeza que nele se encontrava – Só pensei que houvesse um modo mais fácil de contar-lhe o que preciso sem que me julgue louca.

O adjetivo por ela usado era curiosamente apropriado. Louca. Minha relação com ela era assim, fora do comum. O modo com que me sentia preso a ela, como se fosse uma parte de mim. A melhor parte de mim.

- Você sabe que eu nunca faria isto. – fiz uma careta.

- Sim, eu sei, mas isso não muda nada.

E tinha razão; não mudava.

Olhei-a através da barreira invisível que parecia nos separar. O pescoço de Olívia estava rígido e os olhos quase cerrados por completo. Sua mão se desvencilhou-se da minha e por um instante pensei em buscá-la novamente, mas me pareceu que Olívia não fosse querer isto. E eu entenderia. Por que um anjo tocaria um mero mortal?

Mas estas palavras não seria apropriadas.

Por que eu não era mortal.

- Olívia, você está... bem? – indaguei, confuso.

Ela abriu o par de olhos alarmados e virou-se para me encarar, a vergonha tomando conta de seu semblante.

- Eu... Estou... Sim... Desculpe. – sibilou.

- Está tudo bem. Você não precisa me contar nada se não quiser.

- Sei que não, mas eu preciso. Você precisa saber, Louis. – ela massageou as têmporas e seus olhos faiscaram por um segundo – Mas é _tão_ difícil ...

- Não se apresse.

Olívia suspirou e levantou-se do sofá, distanciando-se de mim, de propósito. Sentou-se em uma pequena poltrona à minha frente, que a comportava sem dificuldades. Ela tomou fôlego e contou mentalmente até três para por fim levantar o olhar e começar seu relato.

- Você certamente já ouviu falar da Caça às Bruxas. – não foi uma notória pergunta. – Foi uma época onde o terror e a barbárie podiam ser encontrados em cada esquina, por assim dizer. Mulheres inocentes foram queimadas na fogueira por falsas acusações. Crianças ficaram órfãs e o medo não demorou a se instalar em nossas casas. A pobreza era tanta que poderíamos tocá-la se quiséssemos.

" A sociedade era diferente da atual. Provavelmente até da sua, quando humano. A mentalidade era atrasada, e as pessoas, ignorantes. Tinham medo do desconhecido, e repudiavam os diferentes. E esses eram condenados a viverem suas vidas sob olhares de repulsa e comentários desagradáveis e humilhantes. Eu fui um deles."

" Sempre fui diferente dos demais. Quieta demais, fraca demais. Antes fosse só isso. Eu tinha uma certa capacidade inconveniente de adivinhar – muitas vezes com sucesso – as conseqüências de certos atos. Como se os previsse. Não demorou até que me taxassem de aberração e me isolassem mais do que já antes faziam."

Ela riu, uma risada sombria e prazerosa, como quem goza de lembranças inconvenientes e engraçadas. Como quem deleita-se com uma piada interna. Não desviei os olhos de Olívia por um segundo sequer. Ela, por sua vez, mantinha os olhos fixos em mim, mas a mente vagava em uma época longe demais para que eu pudesse dar uma espiadela.

- Contudo, fui possuidora de certa sorte. Vivi por quase uma década inteira depois que me descobriram " estranha". Tinha vinte e seis anos quase completos quando fui acusada de bruxaria.

" Minha família não era rica ou influente o bastante para impedir minha sentença de tornar-se realidade. Era manhã de vinte e seis de abril quando o oficial encarregado de escoltar-me até praça pública, onde me queimariam diante de meus próprios pais, foi surpreendido por aquela criatura inumanamente linda e radiante, cuja pele parecia pedaços de diamantes que reluziam, para assombro do velho homem. Não teve tempo para questionar Deus ou a ciência. Caius sugou todo o seu sangue antes que pudesse ao menos abrir a boca para gritar de pavor. "

" Lembro-me que me encolhi dentro de minha cela, tentando me afastar da criatura que veio a meu resgate. Meus olhos contemplaram com pavor o modo com que arrancara a grade de metal, que me separava de minha liberdade. _Não tema_ – lembro-me de ouvir-lhe dizer, _Vim para ajudar-lhe_."

" Em minha inocência, acreditei em suas palavras e agradeci a um Deus no qual nunca de verdade acreditei. Atirei-me nos braços de meu salvador, podendo embrulhar minha gratidão para presente, de tão palpável que era. Então seus dentes cravaram em minha garganta e eu não me lembro do que aconteceu depois, apenas de acordar em um pequeno palacete."

" Minha transformação foi deveras dolorida, mas a alegria de despertar e deparar-me com meu salvador foi maior do que qualquer sofrimento. Mas então percebi que estava diferente. Estava pálida em demasia, e forte..."

Senti a angústia em seu olhar e compartilhei de sua dor ao ser forçada a recordar e verbalizar suas memórias nada agradáveis.

" Eles me disseram no que eu me transformara, mas não foram muito compassivos e pacientes. Caius tratou-me como a uma criada, e me recordo de sentir certa inveja de sua companheira ao vê-la pela primeira vez. E eles também me disseram o verdadeiro motivo de terem impedido minha execução. Acharam que eu lhes seria útil com meus dons de clarividência, e pediram-me para tentar uma simples demonstração."

" E eu tentei, Louis, mas não obtive sucesso. Concentrei-me o máximo possível e usei de todo o meu conhecimento para agradá-los, mas nada adiantou. Ficaram visivelmente decepcionados, e deixaram-me em segundo plano. Como um filho que lhes houvesse trazido desgosto. Isso durou duas décadas. Não demorei a me acostumar a minha nova condição, com estar longe da Inglaterra, nem mesmo ao fato de manter nossa existência em segredo. Durante esse tempo, vários semelhantes passaram por nós, aprenderam com nossa civilidade, refinamento, mas nenhum permaneceu. "

" A primeira vez que aconteceu, estávamos apenas nós. Foi de repente, estávamos nos preparando para a caçada quando eu vi. As imagens apareciam rapidamente e sumiam com mesma velocidade. Não eram muito claras, mas havia também as palavras. Murmurei-as sem me dar conta de realmente fazê-lo, mas Aro, Caius e Marcus presenciaram tal feito."

Condenei-me por interrompê-la, mas não me foi possível fazer com que minha curiosidade passasse despercebida.

- O que você viu? – inquiri.

- Sofrimento. Morte. Athenodora. – ela disse, com certo esforço.

- Perdão, não compreendo.

- Eu vi a esposa de Marcus morta, Louis. Vi seu sofrimento, mas não pude ver quem de fato era o responsável. – murmurou ela - Ele tentou de tudo para mantê-la segura, mas foi em vão. Ela morreu, e nunca viemos a saber o real motivo. A partir desse dia, tudo mudou. Para todos nós.

" Marcus tornou-se apático. Caius passou a dar mais valor a meu dom, e as coisas mudaram. O desapontamento retornou quando, por fim, constatamos que independia de minha vontade ou controle. Eu não podia _prever_ coisas, mas sim realizar _profecia_s. Creio eu que já lhe expliquei a diferença entre ambos."

" Vi várias coisas ao longo de minha imortalidade. Guerras, crises, fome. Vi outros de nossa espécie unindo-se a nós, e outros nos abandonando. Mas nada, nada foi tão significativo quanto a profecia de minha vida. A profecia que até os dias de hoje tira-me a consciência, e que impede Caius e Aro de me sacrificarem. A profecia que lhe trouxe até aqui."

" Na época, havia outro de nós conosco. Um visitante, curiosamente de meu país de origem, cuja época de transformação por muito pouco não condizia com a minha. Era um sujeito bem apessoado, caridoso e um tanto inteligente. Não permaneceu por muito tempo. Seus hábitos eram diferentes e não agradavam a nenhum dos três, os Volturi. Carlisle era um tanto refinado e educado para comigo, e lembro das tentativas de Aro para que ficássemos juntos, fazendo, assim, com que ele não fosse embora. Mas não adiantou, não era para ser."

" A tempestade não aguardou o fim do crepúsculo para mostrar os dentes. As primeiras gotas de chuva caíram no início da tarde e prolongaram-se por toda a madrugada. Carlisle lia para mim um de seus livros favoritos quando aconteceu."

" A mulher blasfemava em agonia, enquanto o médico tentava auxiliá-la. Lembro-me que aquilo me surpreendeu pois era um futuro muito distante, mas mesmo assim as imagens eram nítidas. A criança nasceu, e não pude ouvi-la chorar, pois a imagem desapareceu e o que vi em seguida é indescritível. Porém, lembro-me claramente das palavras murmuradas. As palavras que marcariam a todos nós para sempre."

" _Aquela cujo destino é vencer o Lorde Frio se aproxima ... concebida sem o pecado, nascida no final do décimo segundo mês... fora marcada, a marca que se perpetuará para o pós- morte... ela, que arrebatará a vida de um imortal se aproxima, e junto com aquele que lhe completa, seu vigiador, mudará o mundo que conhecemos para sempre, assim como ele que lhe antecedeu._ "

" Nunca vi Aro com tamanho terror em seu semblante. Caius, a princípio, também não compreendeu. Não sei mais quantas vezes tive que descrever a garota, o homem que sempre estava a seu lado, ou o _Lorde Frio_. Lembro-me que Carlisle ficou a tentar interpretar os dizeres por toda a noite, mas pouco conseguiu descobrir. Porém, tudo ficou muito claro alguns meses depois, quando meu amigo já nos tinha abandonado."

" O homem em minhas visões, Louis, era Aro. O intitulado " Lorde Frio" deslizava por entre as sombras, e a seu lado estava Caius e Marcus, e um pouco atrás de si, uma menina pequena, coberta por um manto preto. Demorei a dar-me conta de que Jane habitava minhas visões."

" Você pode muito bem imaginar o medo que tomou conta de todos nós após tais constatações. Aro ganhou uma característica irritante e nada boa: a paranóia. Em todo o mês de dezembro, a guarda – pequena, em tal ocasião – se reunia e concentrava-se em impedir que a profecia se tornasse real. Mas eu sabia que seria em vão. Não há formas de impedi-la de virar realidade."

" Carlisle, brilhantemente, devo dizer, descobriu que o " antecessor" que mudara o mundo, e que nascera no fim do décimo segundo mês era Jesus Cristo. Era um homem religioso, e logo deu-se conta da proporção que tal profecia tinha ao dar-se conta do homem em questão. A história da menina que aniquilaria a realeza vampírica e mudaria o mundo que conhecíamos espalhou-se rapidamente entre os nossos, mas como toda lenda, logo foi esquecida."

" Mas não para Aro. Ele nunca a esqueceu. Mantinha uma paixão profunda por sua posição de realeza, e faria de tudo para não perdê-la. O ódio que desenvolveu por mim desde que eu previ tais coisas fora intenso, mas achou mais sensato manter-me viva. Poderia lhe ser de alguma utilidade. E ele me mantém aqui desde então."

" Não me permite sair. Tem uma guarda inteira para impedir-me de fugir na calada da noite, seria suicídio tentar. E há também Chelsea, que por várias vezes mudou minha forma de pensar e aniquilou minha vontade de fugir, mas com o tempo suas habilidades perderam a força sobre mim. Não que eu seja imune a seus talentos, não, mas de alguma forma, eles se suavizaram..."

" E os anos se passaram. Acostumei-me à solidão e à clausura, ao ponto de não me importar realmente. Até o dia em que ouvi Demetri comentar com Renata que havia um novo integrante para nossa " família". Um vampiro com habilidades poderosas o suficiente para fazer Jane recuar. E então eu te vi, sentado neste mesmo sofá, observando as estrelas. Faziam-se quase duzentos anos desde que eu o vira, Louis, mas você era o mesmo. Cada fio de cabelo, cada covinha que surgia assim que você sorria. O mesmo."

Minha respiração tornou-se penosa e senti uma onda de choque atingir-me em cheio. Até então, tudo fazia sentido. Olívia, sua transformação, sua condição de prisioneira. Tudo. É impressionante como as coisas mudam antes que você possa se dar conta.

- O que isto significa... eu? – não consegui encontrar as palavras certas.

- É, Louis, você. – disse mansamente – Consegue imaginar o choque que foi para mim ver o homem de minha profecia sentado diante de mim, sem nem ao menos imaginar o que o trouxera ali?

" A princípio, achei que a solidão havia me tomado a sanidade, mas quando você tentou me animar, quando conversou com as estrelas, eu tive certeza do contrário. Era o mesmo rapaz que sorria e brincava com uma menina, o mesmo rapaz que carregava o maior amor do mundo nas costas. A forma com que você a olhava em minhas visões, Louis, o carinho presente em seus olhos, eu nunca poderia me esquecer, independentemente do quanto eu vivesse. "

Não consegui pronunciar nada. Permanecer mudo me era humilhante, mas o mistério que envolvia Olívia e a falta de objetividade deixavam-me confuso e me fazia constantemente perder a linha do raciocínio.

- Por favor, seja mais clara. – supliquei, só então percebendo a proximidade de nossos corpos, ambos inclinados na direção um do outro.

- Você é o vigiador. Você está destinado a mudar o mundo.

" Vocês se completavam. Não importa o quão repulsiva ela pudesse ser para com você, você sempre estaria lá para ela. Não importa o quão estúpido você pudesse ser para com ela, ela ainda o amaria. Um não pode existir sem. Você é o vigiador, e ela, sua criança."

" E quando eu te vi, eu soube que não demoraria até que a profecia se tornasse real. Ela já está se tornando. A cada segundo, fica mais perto. E Aro saberá quando isto acontecer. Eu tenho certeza, ele vai sentir. E você precisa impedi-lo, Louis, você não pode deixar que ele a destrua. Você é seu anjo, e ela, sua protegida. Precisa ter isto em mente. Eu queria tanto que isto fosse apenas mentira, mas não é. "

Meu corpo estava imóvel. Rígido. Me foi preciso muito esforço para acabar com o silêncio que havia entre nós.

- Eu não deixarei, Olívia. Eu não deixarei.

Ela levantou-se em um salto e me abraçou, inconsolável. Lamentava por me ter condenado a algo que eu mal compreendia, mas que era meu destino. A puxei para mais perto e a coloquei em meu colo, afagando suas costas até que finalmente ela se controlou e juntou toda a coragem que lhe restava para levantar o olhar e me fitar nos olhos.

- Eu te esperei por muito tempo. Sempre soube que você viria, que impediria Aro e os demais de matá-la. Que me tiraria daqui. – murmurou, ofegante.

- Queria poder ser quem você acha que sou. Queria ser forte o suficiente para corresponder a suas expectativas. – acariciei a lateral de seu rosto, e ela sorriu de leve.

- Você será. Um dia. Quando estiver completo, quando ela de fato existir. Mas você já é, para mim. – segurou minha mão com força, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus – Por muitos anos eu me perguntei como lhe contaria. Como lhe receberia. Esperei que viesse, Louis. Sempre esperei. Diga, eu lhe tratei bem, Louis? Eu fui boa o bastante? – a insegurança foi presente em seu tom de voz adorável, e voltei a vê-la com aquele brilho inocente, de criança.

- Sim, Olívia, você foi. Você foi perfeita. Obrigado. – pensei antes de murmurar as palavras, e sorri com os lábios cerrados ao ver Olívia aninhar-se em meus braços, que a envolviam de modo perfeito, como se houvessem sido feitos sob medida para abraçá-la, um dia.

- Ah, não sabe como me alivia saber disto. Temi ter sido ruim com você. Eu não me perdoaria se tivesse sido. Eu esperei por isto por _tanto_ tempo...

E foi então que tudo ficou claro.

As peças se encaixaram e eu sorri, desta vez com certa apreensão.

Olívia esperara por seu salvador, pelo homem que a libertaria, que a libertaria do fardo de ter começado tudo aquilo.

Esperava por seu Vigiador.

E agora ele estava ali.


	14. Merry Christmas, Lív

E o tempo passou.

Irregular, com longos intervalos e dolorosos intervalos, onde me questionava sobre o estar ali – o que sempre acaba passando, assim que Heidi fixava seus olhos em mim e que Olívia me delineava mais um de seus sorrisos calorosos – e com demasiadamente curtos espaços de tempo que poderiam ter durado uma vida inteira.

Era muitas vezes difícil ter que agir como quem eu então era. Agir como um Volturi. As patrulhas eram em sua maioria calmas, e era a parte que eu mais gostava, pois podia observar Heidi enquanto papeava com Alec e procurava por vampiros aventureiros e inconseqüentes. Começara até a criar certa afeição pela pequena Jane, mas todo e qualquer sentimento bom desaparecia assim que a via torturar um recém nascido idiota o bastante para cruzar seu caminho. O tempo, porém, não modificou o modo com que Félix me via, muito menos seu conceito nada agradável sobre mim.

Os dois primeiros meses foram decididamente os mais difíceis. Acostumar com o jeito excêntrico de Aro e o modo severo de Caius agir não foi muito complicado, e logo aprendi a ignorar os olhares tortos de Jane e Félix para mim. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse, era impossível não relutar ao ver todas aquelas pessoas, identidades desconhecidas para mim, serem guiadas pelo mais belo dos anjos até sua morte. E tudo tornava-se mais difícil quando envolvia crianças.

Com o tempo, Heidi tomou consciência dessa minha fraqueza e esforçou-se para evitar ter infantos em seu rebanho.

Não cometo um equívoco ao afirmar que aquela mulher é um anjo.

Conforme o calendário anunciava que os dias passavam em uma velocidade deplorável, minha rotina vinha se consolidando, e eu a aceitei, sem me rebelar. Caçar. Corrigir os delinquentes. Me deleitar com a felicidade palpável que encontrava em Olívia. E Heidi. Sempre monopolizava meus pensamentos. Todo o tempo.

Eu sonhava com ela.

Sonhava acordado.

Às vezes, retornava àquele lago escondido em meio às árvores, para pensar. Enfiava as mãos nos bolsos e andava sem pressa, contando cada passo, e fazendo de conta que Heidi estava ao meu lado. A imagem que invadia meu campo de visão era clara e sempre de costas.

Tinha sempre o barulho das águas do lado, a nosso lado.

Tinha sempre a luz da lua sobre nós.

Tinha sempre Heidi.

Tinha sempre eu.

E eu sempre tentava segurar a mão de Heidi junto da minha, mas então a realidade superava a imaginação e as súplicas silenciosas se perdiam na noite fria, deixando meu próprio desespero a me atormentar.

Aos poucos, ela foi se deixando conhecer. Se permitia conversar, e muitas vezes até rir comigo. Ela alegrava meu dia, era meu sol. Quando ria, o mundo inteiro parava para escutá-la. Quando estava a meu lado, fazia todos os outros desaparecerem. Quando Aro nos convocava e sabia não poder me dirigir a palavra, ela me olhava com seu par de olhos rubros e eles me sorriam, secretamente.

UMA NOTA SEM IMPORTÂNCIA

_Todos os dias, eu via muitos olhos._

_Mas meu dia só começava quando eu via os dela._

Todas as noites, desde aquela fatídica, em que tomei consciência do que o destino me guardava, passava junto de Olívia. O modo doce com que me dirigia a palavra, e a meiguisse imbutida em cada gesto me faziam amá-la mais e mais a cada segundo. Era impossível não gostar de Olívia. Era impossível não gostar de um pedaço do céu.

Naquela noite, o céu estava marinho. O azul era forte e envolvia Volterra como a um manto. Havia também as luzes que piscavam em intervalos de segundos, assim como os enfeites e os humanos vestidos como o bom velhinho.

Nunca gostei muito do Natal.

Olívia perturbava-se conforme a data se aproximava, percebi, mais até do que Aro. Parecia extremamente desconcertada e tensa, e resolvi por fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Avisei-lhe para preparar-se e vestir sua melhor roupa, o que gerou um impasse: Olívia não conhecia a fundo o mundo moderno. Mal saía d'O Refúgio – como passei a me referir ao local onde ficávamos – e suas roupas eram antiquadas e certamente chamariam atenção. Assim, saí na manhã do dia vinte e três e comprei-lhe umvestido, que depositei sobre o sofá onde passávamos a maior parte de nossas noites, conversando, juntamente com um bilhete, avisando-lhe para esperar por mim às sete horas em ponto. O presente, todavia, foi o mais difícil de se encontrar. Mas como o bom teimoso que era, consegui por fim selecionar o ideal, já na manhã de véspera.

O dia passou arrastado, com espaços de tempo no qual a ansiedade me dominava e nem mesmo a doce voz de minha musa, de minha Heidi, tinha o poder de me acalmar. Enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas de Volterra, levando nossas presas para o abate, sua pele fria entrou em contato com a minha e me fez estancar. Seus olhos se comprimiram e seus lábios se entreabriram devagar. Pude ver o ar sair por eles em um hálito doce antes que me dirigisse a palavra.

- Louie, você está... bem? – sussurrou, impedindo qualquer ouvido humano de capitar o som de sua voz. Forcei meus lábios a se torcerem, formando um projeto de sorriso, que não passou despercebido pelos olhos sempre atentos dela. – Você parece, hum, estranho.

- Estou ó-ótimo. – gaguejei, murmurando blasfêmias a mim mesmo em meu íntimo por não ter conseguido sibilar tais palavras de modo uniforme.

- Ah, bom, então tudo bem. – disse, e encerrou o assunto. Sabia que algo não estava do modo que deveria estar, mas era nobre o suficiente para convencer-se a não fazer mais perguntas. Ela me encanta, a Heidi.

Monitorei o relógio de modo cauteloso, tomando cuidado para não me atrasar por um segundo sequer. Aos poucos – em uma velocidade que de fato não me agradava – o céu tornou-se escuro. Azul marinho, como já lhe disse. Eu gostei do azul. De certa forma, me acalmou.

Assim que o segundo cinqüenta e nova passou, meu punho bateu na porta do quarto e ela se abriu, lentamente( ou pelo menos assim me pareceu, talvez devido à ansiedade). Olívia me aguardava,mais bonita do que eu imaginava já tê-la visto. O vestido marcava-lhe a cintura e me auto-critiquei por reparar em suas curvas. Suas pernas eram longilíneas, mas não podiam ser comparadas com as de Heidi, constatei, embora belas além do normal. Porém, o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o brilho de curiosidade em suas orbes vermelhas feito rubis. Mesclava-se com excitação e medo, e aquilo me motivou a continuar e a surpreendê-la. Comparado a Olívia, eu estava banalmente vestido. Era medíocre, e ela, uma ninfa. Minha camisa preta e meus jeans velhos eram cruelmente simples, e minha natureza vampírica não melhorava a situação de doloroso contraste entre nós.

Sorri pra ela, toda a tensão que antes se acumulava em meu tempo esvaindo-se ao vê-la retribuir o sorriso. Ofereci-lhe o braço e ela o segurou, as mãos trêmulas tornando a demonstrar sua doçura.

- Noite, madame. – cumprimentei, meus lábios se contorcendo em um sorriso torto. Ela olhou-me de soslaio e permitiu-se rir, dobrando levemente os joelhos, em uma saudação educada.

- Louis, poupe-me de tanta cordialidade, seu bobo. – me deu um leve tapa no braço e olhou a redor, especulando mentalmente nosso destino, logo percebi. - Onde pretende me levar?

- Não estrague a surpresa, Lív. Já está pronta? – indaguei, estudando-a com o olhar.

- Sim, apenas esperando você realizar o próximo passo, Louie, por favor.

- Ótimo. – segurei em sua mão com firmeza e a guiei escada abaixo, adentrando corredores e mais corredores, até finalmente nos vermos livres de todo aquele lugar e seus habitantes. De início, temi por uma inesperada aparição de Jane ou qualquer outro, mas tudo ocorreu bem, para minha própria surpresa.

A noite tingia Volterra de um azul nobre, petróleo, e a princípio a única luz visível vinha da lua, soberana no céu. Segurei com firmeza a mão de Olívia e, juntos, seguimos por vielas estreitas e caminhos escuros, passando por casas onde famílias inteiras ceiavam e riam, e crianças corriam em volta de um pinheiro falso. Porém, felicidade alguma podia ser comparada ao brilho que podia ser visto nos olhos de minha acompanhante ao ver as pessoas se divertindo, celebrando, vivendo.

Perguntei-me quanto tempo passou sem que visse, de fato, o sorriso de uma criança. Sem que visse as luzes de Natal em certas ruas e as guirlandas penduradas em muitas das portas. Apenas o fato de estar ali já era algo de grande importância para Olívia, e sua gratidão era iminente. E sentimento algum podia se igualar com a satisfação que inflava meu peito ao fazê-la feliz.

Imagine a felicidade mais sincera no mais belo dos olhos.

Imagine, só por um instante, o sorriso mais caloroso que alguém possa dar.

Agora, imagine um anjo com todos os quesitos previamente citados.

É, eu sei que não mereço tanto.

Passamos por um corredor extenso, e a música doce já podia, então, ser que não teria muito tempo, perfilei-me atrás de Olívia e tapei seus olhos com as mãos, observando seu corpo ficar em alerta com meu toque.

- Agora fique quietinha. - eu disse, empurrando-a levemente para frente, para que andasse.

- Por que deveria? – indagou ela, com um ar de curiosidade infantil.

- Porque hoje é o aniversário de Jesus, e ele assim quer que seja. – respondi, e ela suspirou.

- E ele, para que o quer? – perguntou, e andou mais um passo às cegas, comigo a sua cola.

- Não sei. Se algum dia o reencontrar, pergunto. – murmurei quase que automaticamente, complementando logo em seguida – É um tanto provavel que queira dar um pouco de diversão a um de seus anjos, mantendo-o às cegas diante de uma surpresa próxima.

- Você não devia me ver assim, Louie. – sibilou, a voz séria de súbito – Te condenei a algo que você não merecia. Me entristece saber que, mesmo assim, você me vê dessa forma tão... pura. Eu não mereço essa devoção. – disse por fim, parando repentinamente de andar.

- Não é devoção. É amor. – a corrigi, e mesmo sem ver soube que ela sorrira de leve.

Passo a passo, sem pressa, a conduzi por um amontoado de pequenos caminhos e atalhos, e não levou mais de dois ou três minutos para que nos deparássemos com o a grande tenda, que abria caminho por entre as árvores, em uma pequena praça. As luzes piscavam freneticamente, revezando entre o vermelho e o verde, mas sempre impecáveis. A música era calma e serena, e as pessoas dançavam de um lado para o outro animadas, enquanto crianças com gorros de papai- noel roubavam pequenos doces de uma mesa larga no meio do recinto. Os olhos atentos dos ali presentes se fixaram em nós e queimaram de cobiça perante a beleza inumana de nossa espécie. Sua curiosidade dissipou-se rapidamente, conforme as crianças aprontavam e berravam, clamando pela atenção dos pais. Ao fundo, havia uma pequena cabine fotográfica, na qual um casal de adolescentes se apoiavam e se engoliam em um beijo babado causado pelo grande número de hormônios envoltos em ambos organismos.

- Você pode abrir os olhos agora. – murmurei em seu ouvido, e sua mãos tocaram as minhas, puxando-as para baixo com certa meiguisse habitual.

Tudo aconteceu muito lentamente. Os braços semi- cobertos pela manga de seu vestido mais curto do que de costume penderam, e por um isntante achei que viesse a desfalecer em poucos segundos, até me lembrar que Olívia era uma imortal assim como eu, e que esse tipo de coisas não aconteciam conosco. Ela não se moveu mais, nem ao menos um milímetro. Seu rosto permaneceu inexpressivo por uma porção de segundos que para mim soaram como horas, e seus olhos estavam distantes. O ar parou de passar por seus lábios carnudos, entreabertos de forma provocante, porém sem a menor intenção. E foi então que o pânico inundou meu ser e, assim como ela, paralizei, atônito.

Meu pensamento vagou e o rosto cujos traços infantis eram hospitaleiros e engraçados me sorriu, e reconheci-o imediatamente. Alec, o vampiro cujo dom peculiar poderia muito bem estar sendo utilizado em Olívia. Porém, todo o medo e tensão desapareceu assim que vi seu corpo virando-se em minha direção e o sorriso mais doce do mundo se abrir para mim, o _meu_ sorriso. Parecia ter perdido a capacidade de fala, mas logo tratou de murmurar palavras sem nexo em um italiano confuso, até tornar a serem decifráveis e compreensíveis.

- Eu... Louie... é... obrigada.- disse-me ela, gaguejando de forma embaraçosa e encantadora, arrancando-me um riso baixo e prazeroso.

- Ora essa, você não viu nada ainda. Venha, vamos dançar. – sugeri, e a arrastei para a pequena pista de dança, onde casais de meia idade giravam e riam juntos, ao som de uma antiga melodia natalina.

- Louie, eu não quero dançar. – setenciou, quando chegamos ao pequeno círculo destinado àqueles que quizessem se aventurar em passos de dança.

- Por que não? – inquiri, visivelmente desapontado.

- Eu, bem, não sei. – percebi que, se ela fosse humana, teria acabado de ruborizar – Digamos que não tive muitas _oportunidades_. – disse baixinho, em um tom impossível para qualquer ouvido humano escutar.

- Não se preocupe, tolinha, eu _sei_. – e dizendo isso, coloquei cuidadosamente uma de suas mãos sobre meu ombro e segurei a outra com firmeza, fazendo menção que me acompanhasse e que a deixasse guiar.

Minha mão contornou com firmeza suas costas, até repousar em sua cintura. Assim, começamos a girar pela pequena pista, fazendo com que os outros casais se espremessem nos cantos para nos dar espaço. Olívia ria cada vez que os olhares assustados se pregavam em nós, inabaláveis em nossa valsa. Nós dançamos e dançamos, sem nos atrevermos a falar nada. Uma dança para dizer que eu a amava. Uma dança para dizer que sempre seria assim.

As estrelas brilhavam imponentes no alto, mas eu me encontrava alheio a tudo aquilo, somente ciente da presença de Olívia e da paz que nos embalava. A música teve fim, mas nós continuamos a bailar, girando magestosamente vez ou outra. Minha parte favorita era quando eu a rodopiava e ela ria, seguida por quando eu a levantava a poucos centímetros do chão e as crianças todas paravam para olhar.

- Uma idéia interessante acaba de me surgir. – sussurrei ao pé do ouvido, e ela me olhou de esguelha, como se questionasse se deveria ou não seguir minhas idéias.

- Pois a divida comigo. – respondeu, e apontei para a velha cabine fotográfica ao canto. Ela me encarou, o rosto cheio de dúvidas, e não hesitei em tentar convencê-la.

- Ora, vamos. As pessoas já estão começando a estranhar o fato de dançarmos sem parar sem ao menos comermos algo. – e ela sorriu de lábios cerrados e deixou-se ser levada por meus dedos vacilantes, junto dos seus.

Afastamo-nos dos poucos festeiros restantes e eu a conduzi até um dos inúmeros bancos, este sob a copa de uma árvore. A lua jazia alta sobre nós, e seu brilho refletia na pele pálida e frágil como pó do rosto de Olívia. Tirei o casaco que eu vestia e o dei a ela, apenas por cortesia, pois nós não sentíamos frio. Sua boca estava entreaberta, os olhos distantes e baixos. Os dedos finos contornaram as costas de minha mão e seu toque me fez relaxar. Soltou um leve suspiro e compreendi que havia algo errado.

- O que houve? – perguntei, de forma tranqüila – Diga-me no que pensas.

Ela me ignorou, o rosto ainda inexpressivo.

- Na menina. A doce criança que eu condenei. Terá ela a chance de viver? De celebrar o Natal? – murmurou ela – Eu não quero que ela perca nada. Não quero que minha visão subtraia coisa alguma dela. Mas é impossível, Louie. Essa é uma criança marcada.

Me limitei a encará-la sem nada dizer. Tive, porém, a certeza de que nada aconteceria àquela menina. A certeza de que Olívia mudava tudo naquele contexto. Sua presença a salvaria, como tinha salvado a mim.

Aninhei-a em meus braços e meus lábios se apertaram contra seus cabelos perfumados. Balancei a cabeça de leve e senti o frio de seu corpo junto ao meu.

- Nada vai acontecer, Olívia. Confie em mim. – sussurrei ao pé do ouvido, e a vi assentir em silêncio. Escondeu o rosto em meu peito e mesmo sem ver soube que tentava adormecer. Ao menos por um segundo, estar distante, livre, em algum lugar onde pudesse de fato ser feliz, longe dos muros amaldiçoados de Volterra. Escondia-se em meu aperto firme como uma criança, fungindo do mundo que a encarava de esguelha, de Aro, de uma dor que não compreendia, de uma responsabilidade que não pedira e do sentimento do mundo.

Ficamos em silêncio durante vários minutos. Ela olhando para o céu e eu olhando para ela. A serenidade nos embalou como a dois fugitivos, e eu me contentei com tê-la ali, a meu lado. Quando tornou a direcionar-me a palavra, tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Por que me trouxe aqui?

Eu suspirei.

- Eu te trouxe a este lugar – disse sem pressa, até finalmente responder – porque não quero me arrepender depois. Porque quero fazê-la feliz da mesma forma com que você me faz. Queria que alguma vez tivesse uma experiência tipicamente humana para contar. E fazer algo de bom, algo que de fato valha a pena, para variar.

Ela levantou o olhar e eu o sustentei. O sorriso desapareceu.

- Você deposita todas as suas expectativas em mim. Não sei se posso corresponder. Mas sou suficientemente egoísta para sentir-me grata. Contudo – murmurou – você não parece feliz.

Estremeci e apressei-me a negar.

- Pois estou. E muito.

- Deixe de ser hipócrita, ambos sabemos onde de fato você devia estar.

- Não te entendo.

- Estou falando de Heidi. – a simples menção do nome dela fez meu corpo ficar em alerta e meus olhos faíscarem. Estava tendo um momento singular com Olívia, mas não podia negar que o simples pensamento de estar com Heidi fazia-me feliz como nada mais. Seu toque, seu corpo, corroía-me a razão e a vergonha. Minha suspeita reação foi o que bastou para Olívia rir e acrescentar – Acho que, _em situações normais_, sabe como é, se você ainda fosse humano – disse essa última parte bem baixinho - Estaria prestes a corar.

- Se eu ainda fosse humano, estaria morto. – retruquei – Como descobriu?

- Eu sou solitária, Louie, não tonta. – disse, seu senso de humor inabalável.

Olívia abandonou a postura ingênua e me metralhou com olhares indagantes e atentos, enquanto minha mente trabalhava o mais depressa possível para formar uma resposta no mínimo plausível.

- É tão perceptível, assim? – inquiri, receoso de que meu amor platônico pela mulher dos olhos violeta fosse de conhecimento de todos.

- Não, mas acho que todos esses anos de clausura me deixaram mais observadora, afinal. – assinalou com interesse, coçando a ponta do nariz com o indicador – Diga-me, Lou, você a ama?

Senti os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem com a palavra amor. Não tinha dúvidas sobre isso. Eu a amava. Amava o modo com que sorria para mim. Amava seu riso, sua voz. Amava o jeito doce e maternal com que me falava. Eu amava Heidi. Mais do que a mim mesmo.

- Isso depende. – respondi.

- De quê?

- De seu conceito de amor. – ressaltei.

Olívia torceu o lábio em desagrado e suspirou. O indicador dançou sobre a ponta de meu queixo até ver-se envolto em uma mexa de cabelos marrom- avermelhados, enrolando-os em si sem o menor vestigio de rapidez. Então, ela tornou a dirigir-me a palavra.

- Meus conceitos de nada valem numa situação como esta. Diga-me de acordo com os seus.

Suspirei.

- Sim, eu a amo.

- Sempre soube. – disse, um sorriso brincalhão daqueles que vemos em crianças quando acabam de resolver um problema demasiado difícil se formando em seus lábios carnudos – Pois então, levando em conta sua sinceridade iminente, não devia estar em outro lugar agora?

- Que quer dizer?

- Que vá encontrá-la. Diga que a ama mesmo se não for verdade. Nós mulheres gostamos disso.

O intenso e costumeiro silêncio voltou a nos rodear e a impaciência da parte de Olívia começava a dar sinais de eclodir. Seu sorriso sincero e caloroso dera lugar a um torcer de lábios estranho, mas simpático, e seus olhos ainda queimavam nos meus.

- Não posso. – respondi, ofegante.

- E por que não?

- Porque não devo.

Ela bufou, pouco convencida, e seus olhos de rubis repentinamente faiscaram. Pareceu pensativa por alguns segundos até virar-se para mim, visivelmente decepcionada.

- Vai disperdiçar mais um dia preso à sombra de seus erros?

A ausência de uma resposta por parte de mim a decepcionou e ofendeu. Baixou os olhos e afastou-se, quase caindo do banco. Os braços foram cruzados junto ao colo e o pensamento vagava, enquanto provavelmente apostava consigo mesma quanto tempo eu resistiria antes de sucumbir e retomar nosso assunto.

Deslizei para mais perto e vi o movimento inumanamente rápido de seus olhos, que demonstrava a mais cruel das indiferenças. Levantei a mão para tocar-lhe o ombro, mas desviou de meu toque com repulsa e impaciência.

- Olívia.

Revirou os olhos.

- Olívia...

Virou o rosto e torceu os lábios.

- Olívia, me perdoe.

Ficamos ali, contemplando um céu magistral e uma paz falsa. Os primeiros pingos da chuva começaram a cair e a molhar ligeiramente seu rosto. Ambos calados, com aquela amizade que dispensava palavras e explicações nos embalando. A água lavou nossas mágoas e quando voltou a me falar, um sorriso amargo imperava em seus lábios.

- Por que você age assim?

- Porque você é a única amiga que me resta.

Permitiu-se me olhar e o alívio me dominou. Senti que seu ego inflava, mas sua simplicidade e sua alma de anjo a impedia de concordar. Examinou-me com aquele grande par de orbes que continham a mais profunda tristeza e balançou a cabeça com raiva.

- Isto não é verdade.

- Eu não mentiria para você.

- Mas e quanto a Alec? A Heidi? – ela pigarreou – E as pessoas que conhecia antes de te prenderem à Volterra?

- Você é a única que é de fato sincera comigo.

A vida e a energia tornou a habitar suas feições e assim fez também a teimosia. Olhou-me de esguelha e murmurou sem hesitar.

- Pois então serei sincera com você e lhe direi o que penso: vá procurá-la. Surpreenda-a. Se não por você, por ela. – disse, a chuva castigando a ambos.

- Não é assim tão fácil. Não sei amar ninguém. Você sabe disso.

Ela concordou, pensando na melhor forma de contradizer meu argumento.

- Mas tudo na vida exige certo esforço. E este é um preço pelo qual você deve pagar. – apunhalou-me sem aviso prévio e destruiu todas as minhas defesas. Me vi prisioneiro de sua franqueza e não me restou nenhuma outra opção, se não assentir.

- Tem razão. – concordei, finalmente, um longo suspiro me escapando.

- Eu sei. – assinalou, com uma prepotência forçada, rindo logo em seguida – Satisfeito?

Sorri e concordei com a cabeça.

- Obrigado, Olívia.

Olhou fundo nos meus olhos, fixamente.

- Diga isso de novo.

- Obrigado, Olívia. Por tudo.

Desviou o olhar e soube que agradecia por não mais poder corar. Levantei-me em um salto só e me surpreendi ao ver que ela sequer se moveu, o rosto sendo massacrado pela chuva.

- Não me acompanha? – perguntei.

- Não. Se não se incomoda, prefiro ficar aqui, com a chuva. Faz mais de um século que não sinto a água batendo em mim, Louie. Além do que, acho que não é um momento que Heidi de fato queira compartilhar comigo, ainda mais levando em conta que você não devia me conhecer.

Concordei, timidamente.

- Consegue retornar às catacumbas sem ser pega?

- Sim, não se preocupe comigo.

- Está certo. Mais uma coisa, há uma simples lembrança de Natal para você, no bolso esquerdo do casaco. É um tanto antiquado, uma daquelas cafonices de meninha, mas acho que combina com você. Era de minha mãe. Espero que goste.

A observei apalpar o casacoaté encontrar a correntinha de ouro envelhecido, cujo pingente era um coração corroído pelo tempo e pelas lembranças. Ela balançou-o timidamente e sorriu, colocando quase que de imediato no pescoço nu.

- Obrigada.

Assenti mais uma vez e dei alguns passos em direção a rua, uma figura toda vestida de negro em meio ao mundo de água que caia. Tratei de deixá-la sozinha com seu momento, satisfeito por tê-lo proporcionado. Estava quase sumindo de vista quando ouvi sua voz me chamando.

- Louie?

Estanquei em silêncio.

- Não é verdade. Não é verdade que é incapaz de amar alguém.

Tornei a andar, mergulhando em um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos que envolviam escolhas difíceis. A imagem do rosto límpido de Heidi mantinha-me são para tentar organizá-los. Estava quase desaparecendo de seu campo de visão quando parei, olhei para Olívia e chamei por seu nome.

- Olívia?

Peguei-a de surpresa e ela levantou o rosto, encarando-me feliz.

- Sim?

Sorri antes de acrescentar.

- Feliz Natal.

Retomei minha caminhada, observando as nuvens escuras que se arrastavam sobre os telhados, roubando a cor das ruas. O véu de água impedia-me de ver com clareza, e a escuridão me envolvia sem que eu me importasse. Lembrei do sorriso doce de Olívia e na forma com que me olhava, cheia de carinho. Sua luz foi tudo que me acompanhou em meu trajeto.


End file.
